Love for Witchcraft and Wizardry
by animeCRAZY980
Summary: HPIY! Kagome receives a letter from Hogwarts saying that she is accepted. Will she go? What type of friends and foes will she create? What secrets and adventures wait for her? HarKag RonHer DONT LEAVE WITOUT REVIEW!
1. The Letter

HEY GUYS!

IT IS ME. I'M ALIVE.

SOOOOO I have noticed that though I thought this story to be a failure, when I have other updates you guys come to this story (THANKS! THANKS…) Just kidding! Seriously, you guys surprise me all the time and so with my OH-SO-MENTALLY-DEVELOPED ability (?) I am planning on going through each chapter and correcting all grammar and stupid errors.

This may take a while, but I promise that this story will be SO MUCH BETTER.

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT GUYS 3

Disclaimer: No owning Harry Potter or Inuyasha (sadly).

**Chapter 1: The Letter**  
A shrill scream rang through a nearly vacant home in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. The scream belonged to that of an alarm clock nicely placed beside a tangle of blankets and sheets.

A hand crept out slapping random areas until it slapped the button placed blatantly at the top. The mass shifted over to the edge as a head full of black hair popped out by the side.

"Stupid alarm clock…" she muttered aloud. She looked up, her chocolate eyes almost glaring at the peeking sun behind her blinds. She glanced at the clock. "Five more minutes…" she sighed.

She slowly began to drift back to her unconscious state when she heard a slight tapping on the window. She instantly got up, pushing the blinds away. A very small part of her was hoping desperately that a certain hanyou was the one tapping at the window.

To her disappointment, a snowy white owl was perched on the window sill, holding what seemed to be an aged letter in its beak. She sighed but quickly opened her window. "Hey there little fella." She whispered as she looked at the letter. Her eyes widened at what was written. "What is this?"

On the front was written the following in flourishing cursive:

Kagome Higuarshi  
1617 Blossom Road  
Japan, Tokyo  
Second Bedroom on the Left from the Stairs

Her eyes only widened even further. She quickly slit the and quickly pulled out the folded letter inside. There it was once again written in cursive:

Dear Ms. Higuarshi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope that by now you have noticed that you hold and wield powers far beyond human boundaries in, which case, we recognize as magic. Since you are seventeen years of age, you will be placed with the fifth years if you are willing to accept our offer. Please be at the train station at platform 9 3/4 at 12:00 PM exactly on September 1st to be on the first train headed towards Hogwarts. We hope to see you soon.

Head of Gryffindor House,  
Minerva McGonagall

She read it over once more. And again. And again. It seemed that no matter how many times she scanned the content, it never seemed to process.

"KAGOME! BREAKFAST!" her mother yelled below.

"C-Coming!" Kagome yelled back. She looked over the letter once more before. Without another second to lose, she ran out of her room making no significant adjustment to her physical appearance.

"Mom! MOM!" Kagome continually screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"What?" Her mother asked a bit worriedly. She walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. Her eyebrows burrowed uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Kagome replied a bit excitedly. "I-It's just that I got this acceptance letter from some place called Hogwarts where it's based on magic…?" She looked down at the now crumpled paper in her tightening hands.

"Hogwarts?" her mother repeated a bit surprised.

"A-Am I going crazy?" Kagome uncertainly mused. "Or is this some horrid prank?"

"My, I didn't expect a letter from them so late in the summer time."

"What do you mean' expect'?"

"Well, for one matter, you're not going crazy dear, though, your appearance would argue otherwise…"

"Mom…" Kagome groaned. She was not in the mood for jokes.

"It's nothing to fret over," her mother calmly replied. A small smile came through. "After all, your father graduated from that wonderful school. Such charming prospects I've heard."

"Dad graduated from there?" Kagome was a bit surprised. Rarely did she ever hear anything about her father from her mother.

"Told me he was at the top of his class." Her mother's facial expression turned melancholic as the memories came rushing back. "Whenever he mentioned the school, he was always full of smiles…"

Kagome stood there quietly, uncertainly. It did not seem right to just interfere her mother's moment of remembrance at such a time. Instead, her mother stopped herself.

"In fact, I'm not at all surprised that you got accepted." She continued. "Though, I didn't expect it to arrive at such a late notice."

"Terribly late." Kagome emphasized. She held the letter in front of her mother. "Apparently I have to go to London in two days! Where will I find the time to pack? To buy supplies? What about my high school-?"

"Library voices in the house, dear." Her mother interrupted. Kagome quickly quieted down. "There's nothing to worry about, Kagome. Truthfully, your father and I were already well aware of how applicable you were to go to the boarding school…"

"Hogwarts is a boarding sch-?" Kagome suddenly yelled.

"But we were afraid that deciding her future would put too much stress when making your own decisions." Her mother continued, ignoring her. "But just in case you were willing to go to school there, we had already bought your school supplies years ago. Everything's been arranged except you packing your belongings."

"…" Kagome stood there staring at her mother. Sometimes, she was just unreadable.

"Now hurry up and eat your breakfast," her mother commanded turning around to go back into the kitchen. "You'll need the energy for today. You'll have to pack all your things and then go out with me to pick up your school supplies and pack them up as well.

Kagome was silent as she quietly nibbled on her portion, unsure of what to make of the situation. Once finished, she quietly ventured upstairs as she laid out the plan for her packing and began.

"I **hate** packing!" she hissed to herself. The moon was shining through her window, peeking into her almost empty room. She fell backwards onto her bed and hugged the pillow tightly against her head. Her mind wandered off to the past.

"Maybe he won't come for me after all…" she whispered to herself. She was quiet for a while as she listened to the quiet ticking of her alarm clock as well as the outside nightly liveliness. She sat up, reaching for the letter on her night table.

She looked over it as a sad smile ran over her frown. "Maybe this is a chance for me to finally grow up."

"Kagome!" her mother yelled from downstairs. "Would you prefer a cat or an owl?"

"…What?"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Better? Worse?

Reviews are welcomed (greatly)!

P.S. I won't update the second chapter until I get the O.K. that you guys are okay with this whole CHANGE. Thanks guys!

-animeCRAZY980-


	2. The First Day

Hello! Me again, so this will be my second revision for this story line!

Thanks for everyone who stopped by and at least took a glance! Warms my heart. :' )

But! Besides that, an even greater thanks to those who took the time to read! And** review**!

And so the story continues…

Disclaimer: No owning Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2: The First Day**  
"Is that the last of it?" Kagome's mother asked as Kagome loaded her luggage onto the cart.

"I-I'm not sure…" Kagome replied nervously. Her mother shut the trunk gently, glancing at her apparently frightened daughter. She sighed, a small smile creeping out.

"C'mere." She motioned, her arms outstretched. Silently, Kagome inched over until her mother grabbed her into a tight hug. "Hmm…don't forget to write."

"How could I?" Kagome teased. "You've only been reminding me for the past thirty-six hours."

"Hush," her mother interrupted. She pulled away, grasping Kagome at the shoulders, an arm's length away. Her eyes looked Kagome over. The smile saddened. "My, how you've grown. Can't believe it's already been sixteen years. Why, I still remember when I brought you home from the hospital when you were just a baby."

"If sixteen years have passed, you didn't honestly believe that I was going to be little forever, did you?" Kagome sarcastically replied. Her face too carried a sad smile.

"You're just like your father." Her mother suddenly commented. Kagome's eyes widened. "Always teasing and joking around." She let out a low groan as she hugged Kagome tightly once more.

"Take care of yourself." She whispered into Kagome's ear. "Make new friends, study hard, and always remember, I want grandchildren." Kagome's face erupted in red as she pushed herself out of her mom's arms, glaring at her.

"MOM!" she shouted aloud. The yell caught the attention of a few passers-by.

"Kidding, kidding." Her mom sighed. "But, aside from the probability of me having grandchildren…" Kagome's glare hardened.

"Have fun." Her mother advised. She looked at Kagome with a sad expression. "Have fun and do your best out there. It's a different world out there and a new chance for you to continue persevering." Kagome stared at her mother before giving up with a loud sigh.

"I'll do my best." She whispered.

"That's my girl." Her mother said patting her on the cheek. She waved her away. "Now hurry along, or else you'll miss your flight."

"'Kay. Take care of yourself mom." She said kissing her on the cheek.

"I will." Her mother said. Kagome turned, grabbing both suitcases in separate hands. "Oh, and Kagome?" She turned around.

"Go give them hell." She said with a fist pump. Kagome's face erupted in disbelief, quickly relaxing into a wide smile while suppressing a laugh.

"_I_ will." Kagome reassured her. "And, don't do that again, mom." Her mother looked at her with some confusion when she noticed her raised fist.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Quickly, she brought her arm down, back on her purse. She smiled shamefully. Kagome smiled back at her, waving once more before giving her passport and ticket to the policeman. With his nod, she walked further into the building, looking back. Her mother continued to look after her, her smile sad.

"MOM!" she screamed. Her mother raised her head in surprise. "I'LL BE BACK!" She gave her a big wave before letting herself be swallowed into the crowd.

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome was now in the London Train Station, walking along the pillars while pushing along her luggage. Only one phrase continually rewound itself in Kagome's mind: "Platform 9 ¾". She muttered the words under her breath looking for the ninth and tenth pillars.

Her facial expression transformed from gloom to delight when she realized that she was at the assigned location. Suddenly, horror plagued her mind. There was no assigned Platform 9 ¾. She looked in between the pillars and around, searching for any sign of her destination. She sighed. There was no such luck. Then, out of the corner of her, she noticed a security guard making his rounds.

"Uh, sir!" she exclaimed. Quickly, she pushed her luggage to him.

"How can I help you, young lady?" he asked her with a smile.

"I was wondering if you happened to know where platform 9 ¾ is located?" She asked him politely. His smile quickly changed into a frown.

"Are you all right in the head, dearie?" he asked her. He motioned to his own head when asking the question. "There is no such thing as a platform 9 ¾." At that point, he seemed to realize just how outrageous the question and possibility was. He guffawed loudly.

"Platform 9 ¾! HA!" he laughed. His taunting didn't end as he continued to laugh at the apparent silliness of her question. Kagome's face turned red.

"Excuse me." She whispered. Quickly, she turned her back towards him, and ran to the pillar hiding behind it. Again, she sighed loudly as she let herself fall against the pillar using it as support. She looked at the ceiling in defeat and looked back down to the letter and ticket in her hand. Her mother had given her the ticket before parting; on it, glaringly obvious, the words "Platform 9 ¾". She ran her hand through her hair, dejected and a bit stressed.

"Now what am I going to do…" she whispered to herself. For a few moments, her mind pondered the possibility of her returning home after all this trouble. She had a good ten minutes before her train would leave and she had no clue about its location. Suddenly, a loud shrill rang throughout the station as people started to board their trains in a great hurry.

"I should be doing the same…" she complained to herself. She let her head roll against her shoulder when she saw the most peculiar scene. At the pillar across from her, she saw a small group of people gathering. However, within a matter of seconds, they were all gone. She straightened herself up, staring at the scene to which no one else seemed to have noticed. Cautiously, she moved herself through the energetic crowds apologizing every now and then to the people running into her or her cart.

After the great ordeal, she reached the pillar. No one else was present. She looked around, searching for a trap door or some hint that what she was looking for was right under her nose. However, when finding nothing, she angrily groaned. She turned her back to the pillar, grasping the cart's handlebars and breathing heavily out.

"This is the greatest joke I have ever-!" She leaned backwards, looking for the pillar as support when found herself falling backwards, pulling the cart in with her. She yelped out of shock tightening her grip on the cart when she finally collided into the ground.

"Ow…" she groaned. She rubbed the back of her head, opening her eyes to see smoke bursting out from a train's engine. She stared at it for a while before quickly sitting up and looking around. There were a great number of people on the platform, all carrying luggage carts the same size as hers. In the corner of her eye, she glanced at the sign reading "Platform 9 ¾".

She marveled at the sign, trying to arrange her thoughts after the collision. But the train's time schedule would give her no time to ponder as its whistle blew loudly, so loudly she swore she had just popped her ear drum. However, no matter the pain and throbbing, her excitement acted as a suppressor as she found herself marveling the hidden platform.

Quickly, she gathered her things and followed the other's actions in giving their luggage to an old man in the back. She grabbed her smallest, most essential suitcase along with a small bag of money. Immediately, she walked alongside the train coming upon a vacant doorway. Without another moment, she let herself inside with help from one of the train's conductors. She thanked the young man while waiting in the doorway.

People of all ages passed by her, usually in groups of two perhaps because of the hallways' narrowness. She merged into the dwindling crowd, ignoring the various auras that surrounded her. She would give no thought to the aura's color or shape until she was settled.

The train's whistle rang once more, setting the train in motion. She stumbled but quickly regained her balance, walking through the hallway in an attempt cover up her embarrassment. Near the end of the train, she discovered an empty compartment. Satisfied, she let herself in sliding the door to a close and placing her luggage into the racks above her.

Tired but happy, she let herself down on the cushioned seat, lying against the wall, head against the wall. She sighed contently. With slight movement, she turned her head, observing the newly open scenery that let itself be seen. She marveled at its beauty, only further emphasized by the bright sun. Outside, she heard muffled voices.

"Yeah, see you later." A voice said gruffly. She gave the conversation no thought as she continued to look outside. But the knocking on the door surprised her. She turned just to see the door slide open and a young brown-haired boy standing in the doorway.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

So, that's the last of it for today! Again, sorry for the sporadic updating; with colleges in the way, I'm finding myself _swamped_.

**Reviews are welcomed (greatly)!**

-animeCRAZY980-


	3. First Time in a Dormitory?

Hey! im not going to really say anything except for this..thank you:

Second-Chance23  
and XangelqueenX :D

Disclaimer: -sees two bulgy men once more- -sigh-  
me: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter  
them: O.O o.o  
me: -glare-

Story time...gahh:

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

Chapter 3. First Time in a Dormitory:

"Hello there." said the voice. Kagome quickly turned around to looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I can't help notice that you, are hanging out with these...," he said pausing as he took a quick glance. "People, but even though you are in Gryffindor, I would like to help you choose the right type of friends."

He then turned his head and sneered at Harry. "I did try to help Potter here, but he just chose a mud-blood and a person whose poorer than dirt to be friends with."

With that he out of nowhere grasped her hand up and kissed it. Harry turned green with envy, but Kagome failed to notice as she could notice Malfoy's aura, and it was freaky. It was all dark red, the color of pure evil. She shuddered at how cold his lips were once it touched her skin. It prickled. Then he looked up into her eyes and smirked.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm sure that I can choose my own type of friends. And these people are my friends so back off!" said Kagome and with that she quickly took her hand out of her grasp and glared at him.

She then turned her back towards him, and could literally feel the hatred coming from Malfoy. Harry was quite surprised that Kagome talked back to him like that and was relieved that she was still on their side.

After a few minutes of stunned silence she could hear the echo of his footsteps walk away. Then she gave a sigh of relief and went back to eating. Noticing that she could only hear the sounds from her utensils she looked up to meet the eyes of her so-called friends.

"What?" asked Kagome. Then they all began to laugh and some of them even started to cry.

"You should have seen his face! HAHAHAHAH! That was priceless!" yelled Ron, then he fell back on the floor. Kagome's face went from puzzled to humorous as she tried to stifle a giggle.

Soon they all figured out that they were gathering attention so they all began to eat again, and Ron sat back up still laughing a bit. Including Harry who was just thinking about what had just happened.

'Friend, she just said that I was her friend.' thought Harry. Then he grinned and began to eat as well. Finally everyone was full and smiling from what had happened before.

"Now that our stomachs are content it is time to go to bed." announced Dumbledore after a few more minutes of so of constant chatting and eating. Then he snapped his fingers once more and the food disappeared.

"Come on Ron! We have to lead the first years!" exclaimed Hermione, "Anyways see you guys later!" She waved them, and they waved back. Both of them stood up and walked toward the first years and told them to follow them. Kagome and Harry sat up as well and Kagome just followed Harry.

From a good distance they could hear Ron yell out, "Okay brats...hurry up and get in a straight line."

"Ron!" Kagome hissed. "You can't call them that!" She then turned her attention back to the kids and announced, "Will first years please come with us." She and Ron then started to lead the big group to the dormitory. Finally they arrived at the door, but there was a portrait of a quite fat lady. 

"Password?" asked the lady.

"Umm...oh crud I forgot!" said Harry. He then looked at Kagome to see if she knew the password, but she just shrugged. "Oh wait! It's mermadous clavarmra!"

"Correct." exclaimed the lady, and she opened up. They both went inside. Kagome took a glance around the room and was happy. Everything looked comfortable and friendly. There were two couches and a cackling fire with a coffee table between them.

"Well," said Harry breaking her thoughts, "the girl's dormitory are on the left, that's were you will be of course." Yawning Harry said, "Well good-night Kagome, see you in the morning!"

"Right! See you later, and hope to see you well tomorrow!" With that they both went their separate ways to greet their awaiting four poster beds.

When she had said that, Harry's heart leapt for some apparent reason. Then he said to himself, "This is it, I have made my decision. I am going to protect Kagome with my life, although why would anyone want to hurt a sweet, and innocent thing like her." (whoa Harry..don't go too overprotective... :P)

Kagome quickly changed into her pajamas. They were sky blue with small puppy dogs on them (was never good at describing clothes so USE UR IMAGINATION). Then she jumped on top of her bed and took out a book she was reading. A few minutes later she heard the door open and saw Hermione.

They both gave each other a warm smile and then Kagome went back to her book while Hermione changed into her pajamas. Then everyone else came and changed into their pajamas. Around 11:00 P.M. everyone said good night to each other, turned off the lights, and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Kagome's bed was across the door, Hermione's across the window, and the others were adjacent to each other.

Boy's Dormitory  
Harry opened the door to reveal the comfortable bed he had used for the past 4 years with his trunk and luggage at the foot of his bed. He then quickly took off his clothes and changed into his pajamas. He then went into his bed and began to ponder his mind thinking about what had happened.

A few minutes later Ron came and changed into his pajamas, and gave each other a greeting. At 11:00 P.M. everyone was there in their pajamas, in their beds and they all said a good night to each other.

A sudden scream rang throughout the entire room as the boys woke up with a jolt. Of course it was from the girl's dormitory. All the boys instantly woke up. Harry put on his bath robe, his wand and ran out.

Outside were the girls all shaking with fear some of them were even crying. He could see that some girls had scratches on their face and necks. All of the boys instantly stopped and stared at the girls with wide eyes.

Harry then remembered Hermione and Kagome. He fantically looked over the heads to see a girl with raven black hair, and another girl with bushy hair. Finally he was able to see the head of Hermione. He quickly ran to her side to see that she was fine, but crying.

"Hermione! What happened?" asked Harry. 

"Harry! It's bad! I can't believe I left her there!" exclaimed Hermione and then she began to cry on his shoulder. Quickly Harry began to ask again.

"Hermione what happened? Wait! Where's Kagome?" asked Harry. Then he began to look around, searching desperately for her.

"That's the bad thing Harry! She's still up there fighting that...that monster!" screamed Hermione and then she began to cry again.

Pasttime  
Kagome slowly began to open her eyes because she felt a presence near her. As she opened her eyes, she found out that she was looking into blood-red eyes.

"Hello there miko," said the monster.

"Naraku!" screamed Kagome and then she jumped out of bed. Walking toward the wall as Naraku took steps toward her.

"It has been a long time, young miko."

"You guys wake up! Get up!" screamed Kagome. Immediately everyone woke up and frantically looked at her.

Knowing that her friends would soon be in danger she began to glow blue and so did Naraku. She slowly raised her hands and threw them to the left. Naraku floated as well and crashed through the window.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" screamed Hermione as she began to walk toward Kagome.

"Get out of here now, if you don't you're going to be killed!" screamed Kagome. The other girls frantically ran out tripping over the turned over things. Creating scratches onto their skin. Hermione hesitated getting her wand out.

"No Hermione! That type of magic won't work! Get out of here please!" yelled Kagome with a begging face.

Listening, she ran out the door and took a second look at Kagome. Looking at Hermione with a reassuring face, she nodded her head. Taking one more good look, Kagome began to run toward the door, until Naraku crashed through another window and stood in front of her.

Frightened she began to try to get past him, but on her third try she was shot back against the brick wall by his tentacle. The tentacle then grasped her neck and began to lift her off the ground.

Present Time  
"What?" screamed Harry and with that he began to run toward the stairs. There was Pro. Mcgonagall at the foot of the stairway stopping people from going.

"No! Stop! No you can not go up there!" yelled Professor Mcgonagall. People were trying to get a view on what was going on.

"Professor! Please let me through my friend is up there!" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but you cannot or you will be in grave danger. And I cannot let another student's life on the line!" yelled Mcgonall. After he heard the part about a student's life he ran past her and up the stairs. 

With Kagome  
"I heard that you have the Shikon Kagome...give it to me and your life will be spared." hissed Naraku, and then he began to smile.

"N-never!" Kagome managed out. His smile turning into a frown he threw her to the side of a room where it was hard.

As she lay there a pool of blood was forming. Then she spit out blood that was in her mouth. Naraku was walking toward her with a smile on his face, a smile of death. Then a shot of red light came out of nowhere hitting Naraku by surprise. Kagome instantly looked to see who it was. It was...

To be continued...

POOR POOR KAGOME! I'M SORRY! TT-TT

Does Kagome have the shikon or is she lying?

Who is the person who helped Kagome out?

Why am I asking you these questions that have no real purpose! Find out next time on: Chapter 4: Kagome VS Naraku

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	4. Kagome VS Naraku

Hey everyone..heh..its going to take me some time to update nowadays..something...bad happened so sorry Thank you:

Ashurii

Disclaimer: i'll go without a fight rite now.. i dont own Inuyasha or Harry Potter -hears two thuds- -looks- -two dudes on the floor fainted- -glare at them- here ya go

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 4. Kagome VS Naraku:**

"HARRY!" Harry had his wand out in front of him, and breathing in and out in a fast way, eyes glinting with anger.

"Harry get out of here! You don't stand a chance against him! PLEASE GO AWAY!" shouted Kagome. Harry slowly turned his head toward Kagome and his eyes widened at the sight. Kagome was sitting on top of her legs trying to balance herself. There were deep gashes running across her body. One of her sleeves were ripped out of their places. Of course he saw the noticeable pool of blood forming under her (god...i hate doing this im sorry...but u kno how naraku is).

"Kagome! What the heck happened to you?" yelled Harry and he began to run toward her. As he was about to sit next to her, a tentacle came out of nowhere and grabbed him. He then felt it squeeze around him. He clenched his teeth.

"HARRY!" screamed Kagome. Then she slowly began to chant a couple of words and her hands began to glow blue and so did Harry. Quickly Naraku let him go hold his tentacle as if it was burning.

"Curse you wench!" hissed Naraku. Harry was still floating in the air suprised. Then Kagome slowly began to stand up wincing as she rose. Soon she looked at him and gave him one of her famous smiles the one where it helped any person feel reassured.

She then waved her hand toward the door, and then Harry began to float out the door mesmerized and down the stairs. When he was at the bottom he stopped glowing blue. Snapping back to reality he quickly ran up the stairs. At the door he tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. Then he tried to kick it open, when that happened he yelled a few curses, but they wouldn't work either!

"KAGOME!"

-----With Kagome-----  
Smiling at the thought of her friends safe she then started to glare at Naraku.

"You will die to today Kagome!" screamed Naraku and then he jumped in the air falling towards her with a kicking stance. She closed her eyes ready for the impact, and for once it came. She felt her back go through brick wall and opened her eyes. She was falling, falling to the ground awaiting for her. Finally she landed and screamed as the pain shot through her body.

-----With the Students-----  
"AAAHHHHH!" Kagome's voice echoed through the silent sky. Lifting his head Harry ran down and out the door with the students quickly falling behind. Then he met the doors leading outside. He pushed the doors open with all of his strength.

"Potter! Come back here!" demanded Professor Mcgongall. Not listening he was finally outside with Hermione and Ron right behind him. He looked around frantically and saw Kagome lying on the grass.

"KAGOME!" Harry yelled out. Then he ran to her side and looked at the damage. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was half opened. There many more cuts and bruises on her body. Soon a circle of students was formed around her. Ron and Hermione behind him, stared at Kagome with wide eyes and opened mouths. Actually everyone was looking at her like that.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that I left you alone!" yelled Hermione and then she fell to the ground on her knees and began to cry. Ron just fell to the ground next to her to soothe her. Harry could feel the anger inside of him boiling. That is until Kagome shot her eyes open and sat up. Forgetting about the pain she just looked around at her view and saw Hermione crying and everyone staring at her.

"Why is Hermione crying, and WHY is everyone staring at me like that!" demanded Kagome with a raised eyebrow. That is until out of the corner of her eyes she saw Naraku falling from the sky toward her. Quickly she jumped out of the way and went in a fighting stance.

"Stupid cuts and bruises. Damn him..!" hissed Kagome. Naraku finally met the floor and everyone went back.

"I told you that you would die today." said Naraku.

"Well guess what! I'm not dead yet you baka!" screamed Kagome. Then Naraku charged toward her.

"Everyone get out of the way or else you'll be killed!" screamed Kagome and reluctantly everyone ran away a bit further from the fight.

At this time other people from other houses came to find what the ruckus was about, even the teachers. As Naraku was still charging Kagome began to cup her hands together and started to chant a few words. Soon her hands began to turn into a color purple.

"GO TO HELL NARAKU!" screamed Kagome and then she opened her cupped hands toward Naraku and a huge blast of power came toward him.

"Ahhh!" screamed Naraku as he disappeared into the light. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"I will be back miko for the Shikon!" screamed Naraku and he disappeared.

Everyone stared at the ground to see it burnt, and looked back at Kagome. She was in bad shape. She slowly swaying left to right until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a thud. Soon everyone ran to her side with Harry leading. He slightly shook her shoulders, but found out that she was unconsious.

"And I will be ready..." whispered Kagome and she sort of turned her head looking at Mcgonagall with a smile.

"I'm sorry about the mess mistress. I promise to clean it up later." Witth that she gave a small smile and fell unconsious back onto the burnt and bloody grass.

**To be continued...**

i am really really sry that i had to write this chappter..heh..my bad...if i get at least TWO REVIEWS i'll update :D

What will happen next?

Will Kagome live or die so I can end this story earlier? (as if..im not tat cruel)

I DONT KNOW! DONT ASK ME THESE QUESTIONS! T-T wait..im the author XD YAY

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	5. The Outcome

Hey everyone! IM REALLY REALLY SRY TAT I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE...its just that...mi dad wont let me wear the things i want...and he wants me to wear something...TIGHT T-T the problem is tat im really really chubby... -- oh and THANK YOU:

Ayame Wolf Demon Princess

Karin Kinomoto

InuyashaXSmeexxiXBiotch

And again :D XangelqueenX

Disclaimer: GOD JAMMIT! WHY? WHY CANT I-? o sry..wrong page..uhhh...-eyes move back and forth and spots a shiny needle gun thingy in a secret agent's hand- -sigh-...backayaros...i...dont...own...-gasp- ...own...-sniff- inuyasha... WHY? WHY CRUEL WORLD Y! o nd i dont own Harry Potter..cause that would be like...i dunno like how a master owns a man..TATS JUST WRONG! .

o wellz..ON WIT THE STORY (again and again :P) :

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 5. The Outcome**

All of the students were still gaping at the small body of Kagome, surprised that such an innocent thing could hold so much power. Hermione was still crying, but a little less than the first time. Harry now had Kagome's head on top of his lap, staring at her with big eyes.

Kagome was in her own little world now, happy that she was able to vanquish Naraku one more time before she was killed for the millionth time in a row. Professor Mcgongall was the first to come out of the trance and looked at the brick wall. There was a big gaping hole bricks out of place and could take a glance at the girl's dormitory, or what was left of it.

"Potter, take Ms. Higuarshi to the Hospital Wing. Everyone else please go back to your house, and the girls who were in Ms. Higuarshi's dormitory please stay in the common room. Also I wish not to hear about this from anyone, including the teachers." ordered Professor Mcgongall, "I will be having a chat with the Headmaster." With that she strode back to the big oak doors with most of the students following behind.

Then they disappeared from view leaving Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Kagome alone. Quickly and trying not to cause any pain, Harry slowly held Kagome bridal style. He looked at her face and couldn't tell whether she was in pain or not. The gashes across her face made it look like she was in pain, but the calm expression upon her face made it undecided.

He then turned his attention to Hermione and Ron. They both were looking at the limp body of Kagome with sincere eyes.

"I'm going now. See you guys later." he said. He then gave a nod and Hermione and Ron gave him a smile and walked toward back the building. Hermione still had the trail of tears down her face, but at least she wasn't bawling. Harry than began to walk inside the building and up the stairs. Every few minutes he would glance at her face with a loving look.

'She's so beautiful...' thought Harry, 'Whoa! Where did that come from? (yeah Harry..i wonder who made you say tat . )' Then he saw Kagome stir in her sleep.

"Inuyasha.." she whispered. Then she grasped Harry's robes which caused her to pinch his skin making him wince from her act.

-----Kagome's Nightmare-----  
Kagome was running. Not knowing what she was running from she just stopped and looked around her. She then heard a cackle break the silence.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, "Inuyasha are you here?"

"Oi wench." whispered a gruff voice.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed with happiness and turned around. Her eyes grew big. There stand in front of her was Kikyo with an arrow aimed at her heart. Inuyasha was behind her smirking.

"W-what's happening here?" asked Kagome, when she already knew the answer.

"I chose wench. I chose Kikyo instead of you. She's way prettier and smarter than you." smirked Inuyasha and he stared at her with blood red eyes, "And since you have no reason to live you shall die TODAY!" Then, as if on cue, Kikyo let go of the arrow and it flung through her body.

"W-why Inuyasha? W-w-why?" stammered Kagome and she slowly fell to ground, on what seemed like an eternity.

"WHY!" Then blackness took over. This dream was replaying over and over again her dream. (IM SORRY! but i will tell you..THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE NOTHING MORE)

-----Real World-----  
"WHY!" Kagome screamed out of the blue. This made Harry quicken his pace, and when he finally reached the wing, he went on in without knocking.

"Madame Promfey! Kagome needs help fast!" screamed Harry. Miss. Promfey looked at the limp girl in his hands and immediately went to work.

"Oi! Children these days! Should leave the fights to adults!" complained Madame Promfey. She then led Kagome to a bed where they pulled back the covers and put her down.

"Potter, you will have to go I have to check her wounds."

"But, can't I just wait outside? When you're done can I come and check on her?" asked Harry with the look of being desperate in his eyes.

"Fine! But you have to be quiet!" yelled Madame Promfey. Then she pulled curtains around her and Kagome. Harry got a chair and waited outside the curtains for any news. A few minutes later, which seemed like hours, Harry heard the sound of the curtains going back.

"Well!" demanded Harry who was now looking at Kagome. She was wearing a pair of new pajamas.

"Those wounds of hers are pretty bad. But I can fix it with potions." she answered quickly, not wanting him to worry too much. Harry than let a sigh of relief come out.

"Well Potter, it's almost time to get to bed. You must leave, but you can come back tomorrow." said Madame Promfey.

"But-"

"Bed! Now!" demanded Madame Promfey. Then she glared at him, as if he was going to disappear in thin air. Harry gave a moan and walked out of the room.

'Don't worry Kagome, I'll use my dad's invisibility cloak and come and visit you later.' thought Harry. As he saw the portrait, he said the password and quickly went up to his dormitory. There he saw Ron sitting in his bed writing something, while everyone else was asleep. Ron heard the door open and immediately looked up.

"Oh it's you Harry." said Ron as he let out a sigh of relief, "thought it was that guy who fought Kagome-" he immediately stopped. For he saw Harry look to his feet finding them interesting.

Trying to change the subject he asked, "How's she doing? Ginny and Hermione were crying their eyes out about her. Took a while to shut them up." Chuckling at his own statement.

In a small voice he answered, "Madame Promfey said that she was fine, and that I could see her tomorrow."

"But you're going to see her tonight aren't you?" asked Ron with a smirk appearing on his.  
A blush began to appear on Harry's cheeks.

"Of course I am! I just wanna know how she's doing, that's all." said Harry.

"You like her a lot don't you?" asked Ron already knowing the answer. Harry just didn't answer and looked at his feet again.

"I knew it! Bloody hell! It was so obvious!" laughed Ron at the thought.

"Shut up Ron! Go to sleep!" said Harry. 'Sheesh, he's so nosy," he thought. Then he walked to his own bed and took a quick nap.

-----1:00 A.M.-----  
Harry slowly woke up, not wanting to the others and looked around. Everyone was asleep he assumed and walked toward his trunk. He opened it and found his cloak at the bottom of his trunk. He quickly walked downstairs, changed into his robes and walked out of the common room.

He took his map from Fred and George with him and said, "I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good." (is that how you say it?)

Then appeared the structure. He could see that Flich and his cat were in the dungeon and that everybody was asleep. He quickly walked out toward the office.

A few minutes later he opened the doors and went inside. There, only one bed full while the other spares, was Kagome. The candlelight was flickering on her face. She was beautiful. Although she had many bandages and a couple of casts on her legs and arms she was still beautiful (god...im so persuasive :D). The candlelight danced on top of her face. Her black hair was spread out on the pillowcase. Her face was calm and peaceful.

He took the cloth of him and walked toward the sleeping Kagome. Her chest rose with every breath showing that she was still alive and well. He touched her soft cheeks. Once he touched her he felt a small tingle crawl down his spine.

Kagome then shuffled a little bit, and immediately Harry froze in his soft. Then Kagome laid still one more time her back facing him. He gave a sigh of relief and sat on the chair he pulled before. He could see that she was shivering from the coldness, and reluctantly he pulled the covers above her a little more. Then he went back to his seat, crossed his arms, and let sleep take over his body.

-----7:00 A.M.  
Kagome began to flutter her eyes open to meet the shining light of the burning sun. She sat straight up, not familiar with her surroundings. Then she tried to get out of her bed, but felt a pain shoot through her body making her fall back onto the bed. She sat up once more, not trying to move a lot, and looked to her right.

There was Harry. His brownish-blackish hair was messy and tangled up. He looked so handsome when the sunlight hit his face. Showing every little detail that existed. She blushed at the sight of him. Slowly she crawled over her bed and went close to Harry. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey Harry wake up." exclaimed Kagome. Then Harry immediately jumped out of his chair and pulled out his wand. He then pointed it to Kagome. Kagome's heart stopped. Her eyes got wide and stared at Harry's face. Harry then remembered where he was and why he was there. He slowly lowered his wand and face Kagome.

"Oh it's you Kagome." Harry said as he let out a sigh of relief, "I thought that I was going to be attacked. So are you alright?" Kagome's heart once again started to beat and she gave him a smile.

"Ya, I'm fine." said Kagome.

"Are you sure, because you look a little pale?" Then he began to advance towards her. There were a couple of sheets left on the floor, so he tripped and fell on top of Kagome. Kagome just sat like that frozen. Kagome's arms and legs were tight to her body. Harry's arms on the side of her and his legs on top of her legs. Their face only inches away.

It was a very, very, awkward position. Both of them had beet red blushes appear on their faces. That is until someone had to break the moment by clearing their throat.

They both turned their heads to meet the smirking face of Albus Dumbledore. Harry immediately got off of her, while both of them missed each other's warmth.

"Professor Dumbledore!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Professor, I swear it's not what it looks like!" answered Harry waving his hands in front of him as if in defeat.

"He tripped on me Professor-sama! Please believe me!" Kagome pleaded bringing her hand together. Both were surprised to see Dumbledore chuckle at their mistake.

"Ah yes. I can see that," as he said this he gave Harry a look. Harry got the message and blushed.

"Although I need to talk to Ms. Higuarshi here about something. If Mr. Potter would be so kind to let us have some privacy?" As he said this he bent down and picked up Harry's invisibility robe. Harry nodded his head, grabbed the cloth and waited outside the door. The door was slightly opened so he could hear a part of the conversation. The part that made him wonder was when Dumbledore asked Kagome something.

"I see. So Naraku was after the Shikon no tama which is hidden in your luggage?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. He came after me to get the Shikon no tama. I think that you should put me away from the others, for I am afraid that harm might come to them." Kagome answered warmly.

"That will not be needed, for our students have the best protection including you Kagome." answered Dumbledore.

"Oh and next time Harry, please do not eavesdrop on our conversation." said Dumbledore calmly, and he nodded toward Harry and strode out of the door. Kagome looked at the place Dumbledore was least seen, with wide eyes. And so did Harry. Both of them looked at each other and yet another blush arose.

"Well Harry I have to change now. So would you mind if I could have some privacy? And please don't peak?" giggled Kagome. Harry's blush became deeper, and gave her a nod and went out the door. A couple of minutes later Kagome came out with her robes on.

"C'mon Harry. Let's meet up with the others!" exclaimed Kagome and began to walk ahead of him.

"Hey wait up Kagome!" said Harry smiling.

**To be continued...**

Why is Harry so happy?

Will Kagome seriously be fine?

Will Naraku come back for revenge?

Will I update for you? depends..if i get more than i dunno...2-3 reviews? MUAHAHAHAHH!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	6. Deadly Looks and Hugs?

HEY EVERYONE! WUAHAHAHAHAHHA! IM SO FRKN HAPPY! I GOT FOUR REVIEWS XD THANK YOU:

Anime-Girl-of-04  
animeluver123  
XangelqueenX  
Karin Kinomoto

im really really sry that i havent updated for a while..i had...a lot of htings happening...o wellz

Disclaimer: -sniff- -sniff-...why me? -squints and glares at the two guys once more-  
me: why r u guys always here?  
big dude 1: uhh...-looks to the other guy-  
big dude 2: shrugs  
me: cause if ur stalking me i can sue you..ND THEN ILL HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO OWN INUYASHA! MUAHAHAHAHA  
big dude 1: -takes out a tranquilizer gun-  
me: -eyes narrow- -sigh- ..fine..i don't own...inuyasha...or harry potter... -- FORGET THIS! GO ON AND READ THE STORY!

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)  
**  
Chapter 6. Deadly Looks and…Hugs?**

Harry was right behind Kagome as they both ran. Kagome was laughing, and so was Harry. It felt good to laugh for once. Kagome then slowed down to a stop. She then bent over and kept on laughing. Finally Harry was able to catch up and did the same thing. They both looked up at each other and gave each other a heart-warming smile.

"KAGOME!" a voice screamed. They both looked ahead and saw their group of friends running towards them. In the group was Hermione and Ginny, who were leading them, Ron was right behind them trying to catch up, and next to him was Neville.

Before Kagome had a second to even move she was pushed back by the force of Hermione and Ginny. They both were hugging her to death, overwhelmed that they were able to finally able to see their friend alive and safe.

The guys all stared at them oblivious of what was happening. Hermione, and Ginny were laughing and giggling at the same time. The guys were the only ones to notice that Kagome was wincing for she still had the gashes and bruises from the battle.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright Kagome? We were so worried about you!" Ginny asked. She got a hold of Kagome's shoulders and started to shake her making her head and hair, whip back and forth unable to answer. Her eyes were closed tight.

"Uh... guys? I think that you're hurting Kagome even more than that guy did to her." said Ron. Immediately Hermione and Ginny stood up giving her a sorry look.

"We're so sorry Kagome!" they yelled in unison as their eyes were being welled up by tears once more. Ron took a step back knowing exactly what was going to happen. Neville and Harry got the idea as well and followed Ron's action. Kagome as well noticed (this is getting annoying) and immediately tried to stop the water works. She felt so bad when someone cried, especially her friends.

"It's no big deal guys! I'm fine! I just have a couple of little cuts and bruises. It's not big deal really!" she exclaimed to them as she gave them a goofy smile. She also started waving her hands in the air as if surrendering. Hermione gave a long look at her.

On her face were little bandages. She then took a glance at her hand and could see cuts on her hands as well. She gasped. Everyone looked at her. She quickly walked right in front of Kagome, grabbed her hand and pulled the sleeves up. This time she held in her surprise, but this time the group gasped instead.

There were long scars going up and down her arm. Although they were healed, every time someone would touch it pain would explode from it. Even Madame Promfey and her potions couldn't heal them fully, but they would in time. Bruises was the number one thing that was covering her arm. She flinched at Hermione's movement.

"Oh Kagome! How could he do this to you?" Hermione demanded. Then she and Ginny put her in yet another squeezing hug.

"Uh...guys? Are you trying to kill her or something? 'Cause you're doing a good job of it." Ron said once more.

Kagome could feel the pressure around her body lessen, but was still in a tight hug. All of this hugging was making her wounds open up more (ouch). Then Hermione and Ginny began to bawl. They were sobbing for their friend Kagome who went through so much in one day.

Soon most of the wounds began to open up making blood come out and stain her clothes. Hermione and Ginny gasped and stared at Kagome. Kagome was staring at her clothes. Harry, Ron, and Neville was staring at Kagome with opened mouths. Her shirt was now soaked in salt water and blood. 

"Oh... stupid wounds.." complained Kagome.

"OH GOD! We are so sorry Kagome! Please accept our apologies!" screamed Hermione and Ginny. They were going to give her another bone crushing hug. Kagome noticed this and ran behind Harry as if asking for protection. Then Neville held Ginny back, while Ron held Hermione back. Harry was pissed at his friends for what they did to Kagome. 

"Uh... guys? Maybe if you stop HUGGING HER! It would HELP!" Harry yelled as his face turned red. His breathing became ragged and Hermione and Ginny stared at him with wide eyes on their tear-stained faces.

"Harry! Don't yell at them! It's no problem really! They didn't know! The nurse said that it would heal in a matter of time! I can heal them myself if I want too!" Kagome immediately stopped when she said that. She didn't want her friends to know her powers, for it put her former friends in danger and a bad outcome came out. She didn't want to experience it again. Little did she know that they already knew her power. Heck, the whole school knew about it.

"You can heal yourself?" everyone asked in unison. She looked at her feet and hesitantly nodded her head.

"See for yourself," said Kagome. As she rolled up her sleeves, her cuts and gashes were closing up, but their was still blood her on her clothes. Everyone gaped at her.

"How do you do that Kagome?" asked Neville. She once more looked at the floor.

"I'm a priestess. I can heal myself. You should have known that at the beginning of the year, but some things takes a lot of power out of me, for example curses and jinxes," she quietly said. They all became quiet.

"Uh..I guess I'll be going now..." she exclaimed and turned around when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Harry. He sure looked serious.

"Kagome, we don't care if your powerful or whatever. We care about who you are, not how powerful you are. We never said that we couldn't be friends." said Harry. Everyone else nodded towards her. There was a long silence.

"Aw... you guys are the best! GROUP HUG!" she screamed (wow..what's wit the hugs:P). The girls got together all smiling and giggling. The boys hesitated, but hugged anyways.

"Thank you guys, but if anything ever happens to any of you I'll never forgive myself. I will protect you guys with my life. I promise it." she whispered to herself. But the others heard and smiled.

"C'mon guys lets go! It's breakfast time and we have to get our schedules!" complained Ron. Everyone laughed at him and nodded their heads. As they turned around, they saw Malfoy staring at Kagome with a smirk on his face with his group of friends behind him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?...Scarboy, the dirt poor Weasley, a mud-blood, and Ms. Higuarshi," said Malfoy. Everyone was shaking with rage, but Kagome was worse. Even though she wasn't made fun of, she promised herself that she would never let anyone hurt her friends, that included everyone.

"You know Kagome, my offer is still on." he said. Then he grabbed her hand (EWWWW!). Her eyes were now hidden behind her bangs. Her teeth were clenched together and she quickly pulled her hand back.

In a chilling voice that no one had ever heard before said, "Don't you get it Malfoy? Every time you say those things to my friends, I hate you so much more. So why don't you back off and leave us alone. Okay? 'Cause I'm trying really hard not to hurt you."

Malfoy stepped back in surprise, but once smirked again not heeding her warning. "All right Kagome, I'll listen to your 'warning', but I will come back…because I will not let some group of weaklings," he said narrowing his eyes towards the group. "Get another pureblood into their pathetic group."

Then he led his group away. Harry was shaking with rage more than ever before. Then they all looked to see Kagome's expression, but couldn't see for her eyes were covered by her dark bangs once more. Little did they know that her bad side was immediately taking over, but was trying to prevent it. Her fists were shaking... actually her whole body was violently shaking.

"Kagome, are you all right?" asked Hermione.. Kagome immediately shot her a look, and Hermione's eyes widened. Kagome's eyes looked stone cold, and lifeless. Nothing but pain, anger, and evil were in it. Quickly noticing that Hermione was looking at her she gained back her control, not wanting to lose control.

"Ya, sorry about that, anyways let's go. All right?" Kagome said with her usual smile.

"A-all, r-right Kagome," stuttered Hermione and let Kagome lead the way. Harry decided to ask Hermione why she sounded so scared.

"Hey Hermione is something wrong?" Harry whispered to her. She just nodded.

"Her eyes," answered Hermione.

**To be continued...**

ooohhh...What's with Kagome?

What about her eyes?

What will happen next?

Find out next time! that is IF...i get more than 2 reviews :D MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! XD

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	7. A Death Eater Attack

Hey everyone:D thank you:

Karin Kinomoto:lolz you'll have to read to find out :D  
Anime-Girl-of-04: awww..thanks XD -blush-  
XangelqueenX: lolz..of course not...well..im not saying :P  
Second-Chance23: cool :D  
animeluver123: true true -nods head-

YAY! i got more than two reviews! so tat i means i can update it MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! -COUGH- -COUGH-

Disclaimer: Dear diary, those freaky ninja/stalking/weird/idiotic secret agent thingies are still stalking me..if i see them one more time i'm gonna- (sees the same ppl)

me: TATS IT! UR INVADING MY PRIVATE PROPERTY! I CAN SUE YOU FOR TAT!  
big dude 1: the president made a rule tat all fanfictions must have a disclaimer or else there will be immediate execution  
me: WTF!  
big dude 2: so we suggest u say it from now on...  
me: O.o...fine...i ...dont...own...inuyasha...or harry potter --  
big dudes together: thank you  
me: -sniff- -sniff- YOUR NOT WELCOME 

FORGET THIS! READ THE CHAPTER! T-T

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 7. A Dementor Attack**

Kagome walked and was humming at the same time. Finally she opened the big oak doors and saw kids here and there eating and talking. But kids immediately stopped eating and stared toward her. All of them knew about the fight, but was too scared to talk about, since they saw her power at the fight. Kagome ignored the stares and turned around to her friends.

"C'mon you guys! Let's go find a seat." she said. All of them nodded their heads and ignored the stares as well.

They let Kagome lead them, once more, toward a spot at the tables and sat down. In front of them were food that would be used for lunch. All of them began to eat quietly, their utensils making the noises. The girls ate in a mannerly way, where the boys just stuffed the food into their mouth.

"Soe wkat du yhu whant to dho afther?" asked Ron with his mouth full

Disgusted, Hermione exclaimed, "Ron! Don't take with your mouth full!"

Quickly Ron swallowed the food with difficulty. All of the others laughed at his expression. Kagome was on the verge of tears.

"Hahahahah! Ron-hahahah-you-PUAHAHAH-should have seen-your face!" gasped Kagome. Then she left even harder with tears rolling down her face. Quickly the laughter died down, but Kagome was still chuckling to herself, wiping the tears off her face.

"I should've brought my camera or something," Kagome said. Ron just gave her a look and asked again, "so what do you guys want to do after we eat?"

"Dunno, we don't get classes until next week. They just announced that they're giving the schedules out next week...or was it longer?" answered Ginny who was still eating.

"Right," Ron replied. Soon all of them were done eating.

"Wow, that was a good lunch." Kagome stated. All of them nodded in agreement. 

"I think that I'm going to go ahead and take a quick nap." Kagome answered smiling at the thought of a nap.

"You sure Kagome?" asked Harry, "because what if something...bad happens to you?" Kagome just giggled. Oh how he loved that giggle of hers.

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Kagome, Harry's right what if you get attacked or something? No one will be there to help you!" Hermione said. Immediately Kagome stopped giggling and looked at her.

"Look... I promise I'm going to be fine. I'm just walking to our house to take a quick nap. If you want you can come along and take a nap with me. If you don't want to, then I'll meet you in about an hour or so. If I don't come you can come and check up on me. Copeesh?" said Kagome. 

Hesitantly all of them nodded, and answered, "Copeesh." 

"Good, now I have to go and get some beauty sleep. Hahaha." She laughed at her own joke and gave them all a wave. They all waved back, and she strode back toward the door, giving them one last smile. A few heads turned around and stared after her. Then she was out of their sight.

"Do you think that she'll be alright?" asked Ginny.

"Of course, she's a tough girl, and besides what could happen?" answered Ron.

"I'm afraid to think about what might happen," said Hermione. Everyone looked at her.

"Whaddya mean Hermione?" asked Ron. A moment ago Hermione was in her own world thinking about the possibilities until Harry put her out of her trance.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said smiling, "I think that I'll go with Kagome."

"Alright, make sure to watch yourself and Kagome. Make sure to be outside near the Quidditch grounds," Harry said.

"Okay Harry. See you guys in a bit." said Hermione. Then she left the table jogging to where Kagome went.

-----With Kagome-----  
"Man they worry too much." complained Kagome as she walked down the hall. 'Wonder why no one else is here?'

She was right. She was walking up the moving stairs, and no one else was there. Not a single person in sight. Then she started to hum a song to herself.

That it is until she felt like as if she was being watched. She turned around to see nothing there. Instead she walked faster, until she felt a chill go down her spine. She looked behind her to find nothing there than she walked even faster. She then heard raspy breathing touching her skin very lightly. She immediately looked around to see a misty fog surround her.

"Whose there?" demanded Kagome.

"Ah...you must be the famous Kagome. Am I right?" answered a chilling voice. She looked around to see where the source of the voice was, but found nothing. 

"Maybe, show yourself coward!" Kagome commanded. Then she saw a form come out. It was a somewhat tall man, wearing a cloak with the hood up.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"I am a death eater, a royal servant of the Dark Lord." the death eater replied.

"Oh! You must mean Voldemort, that big bad dude," answered Kagome with a smirk.

"Don't you dare speak of the Dark Lord's name in public! You will pay for that!" he screamed. "CRUCIO!"

Kagome screamed with all her might as it hit her, but the force was so great that it pushed her back to the wall. The impact was so hard that it left a big gap in it. Kagome was barely hanging on to her consciousness while she held in her screams.

"You're lucky I did not kill you, for my lord needs the Shikon no tama. I will see you soon." Then he apparated. Kagome was still against the brick wall losing conscious. Because of the crucio spell she was unable to move and just sat there limp against the wall head down. In the middle of her chest were burnt and red. She knew that she wouldn't be able to heal fully with her powers, for it was a jinx.

-----With Hermione-----

"I really hope that Kagome is okay. I don't want her hurt again," Hermione said to herself. While she was going up a flight of stairs, it all of a sudden moved.

"Ugh...stupid stairs, guess I'll have to go this way." Then she walked up the stairs. Soon she had a bad feeling in her gut. She ran quicker, thinking that it must have been someone in danger. Too bad she didn't know that she was completely right. At the top of the stairs she let out a shriek. There was Kagome limp and lifeless against the brick wall.

"KAGOME!" she screamed and she went to her friend's side. Reluctantly Kagome woke up from her scream and looked at her.

"Oh hey Hermione. What are you doing here?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"Don't you talk to me like that, what happened?" she screamed once more.

"Ow... will you please stop screaming." Kagome asked. Then she rubbed her eyes and gave her a smile. "Really... I'm fine Hermione, just a big bruise.

"That is no bruise!" she said this she recognized the big cut across her chest. It was definitely the work of a spell. "Someone used the crucio curse on you didn't they! FINITE INCANTATEM!"

Kagome sighed with relief as the agonizing pain dispersed. Hermione then said, "We have to go to Madame Promfrey. We have to check on that wound!"

As she was about to stand up, Kagome pulled her back down.

"No, please Hermione don't tell anyone. Mostly don't tell our friends, especially Harry." Then Kagome looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"I'm fine really, I can heal myself. Might take some time, but I'll live." She gave Hermione a comforting smile.

"Well, can you at least tell me who attacked you." Kagome's eyes widened, playing the image in her head over and over again.

"A death eater..." she whispered a little too quietly.

"Who?"

"A death eater..." she whispered a little louder.

"Who!"

"It was some dude who works for Voldemort!" screamed Kagome. Hermione gasped. 

"B-but, Kagome why?" she asked stuttering.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Kagome answered. Hermione nodded.

"But we have tell the headmaster or Harry, Kagome! They have to know!" screamed Hermione.

"NO HERMIONE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE PART OF THIS FIGHT! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT LIKE LAST TIME!" she screamed and she began to cry.

"Kagome..." she said quietly. Kagome quickly wiped her tears roughly and said, "Forget about it Hermione. I'm a big girl, no biggie!"

Hermione could only nod and stood up. "C'mon Kagome let's go to our dormitory, you can tell me all about it."

"Ummm... Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Can you help me out?" she said sheepishly.

"Oh!" Then Hermione bent down, put Kagome's arm around her shoulder and walked toward the common room house.

Actually Hermione walked, and Kagome limped. A couple of suprised looks were found when they walked past people. Probably because of the fact that Kagome had a big nasty cut across her chest.

Finally they were able to reach the portrait. Hermione quickly said the password and walked inside. Luckily no one was there, so they walked up the stairs. Once they were in their dormitory Kagome felt bad, and it pretty much showed by the way she was acting.

"Alright..what's wrong." asked Hermione.

"I'm just sad that I wasn't able to help out with the damage." said Kagome with a big pout on her face. She looked so cute!

"Aww... that's so cute Kagome! (see:D)" Then she pulled her into another hug.

"Hermione...can't... breathe!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Oh sorry!" Blushing Hermione got off.

"It's alright, just make sure that you don't hug me that tight."

"Promise. Now hurry up, we have to meet the others outside, they're going to get worried." Then Hermione helped Kagome put on her clothes. She quickly put on a fat sweater with a pair of jeans, to hide her wounds and put on her other set of robes. (dang..must have been hot!)

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for being a such a good friend." Then Kagome gave her a hug.

"No problem! But if you ever need me just call my name, okay?"

"'Kay, now let's go and meet the others.

-----With Harry and the Others-----

Harry was looking at the Quidditch grounds, watching people play around. He had one thing on his mind though. Kagome. He would protect her with his life, by how special she seemed to him. All of a sudden, a familiar pain shot through his forehead.

"Augh!" Harry hissed. He rubbed his forehead as the pain soon vanished.

"Harry? Is it you-know-who?" asked Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah... but for some reason he's happy, but disappointed at the same time." murmured Harry as he kept on rubbing his forehead.

**To be continued...**

What is Harry talking about?

How could he recover so fast?

Will Harry find out about Kagome's attack? find out next time or the next...TAT IS IF I GET TWO OR MORE REVIEWS:D

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	8. Meeting Hagrid

HEY EVERYBODY:D IM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATE FOR LIEK..TEN DAYS O.O hope you'll forgive me... if u dont i'll understand and try to make it up by updating a lot faster nowadays.. k? Anywayz thank you:

**ishmar h: sorry about my little mistake there...i kind of get things mixed up all the time nowadays...heh.. -sweatdrop-  
Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz thanks :D you and a few other ppl have been giving me lots of reviews :D THANKS XD  
Karin Kinomoto: i will don't worry and thanks for the reviews :D  
XangelqueenX: you really think so? O.O  
**  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THEY'VE REALLY HELPED ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF! PLZ KEEP ON REVIEWING :D

Disclaimer: just for the people who read mi story and want to skip this ill just say it... -deep breath- i dont own inuyasha or harry potter...-clapping in the background- BUT I DO OWN THE STORY PLOT! HAH! XD

HERE YA GO:

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter. 8 Meeting Hagrid**

Kagome and Hermione were chatting as they walked past people and finally ended up outside on the school grass. It was truly beautiful. The sun was setting, the wind was blowing their hair, and the forest actually looked nicer than usual.

Then they picked up their pace over to the Quidditch Grounds to find their friends. Then they saw them under a big shady tree. Kagome smirked as her small plan began to form, but Hermione was just going to stay back and watch. Silently Kagome walked up behind them.

"OH MY GOD! A DEMENTOR!" she screamed in their ears.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" they all screamed with the funniest looks on their faces. Then they all fell backwards.

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOUR FACES ARE PRICELESS! NOW I REALLY WISH I HAD MY CAMERA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Then she fell backwards rolling onto her sides holding her stomach. All of them were red in the face, where Hermione sweat dropped.

"That was not funny Kagome!" yelled Ginny.

"Oh yes it was Ginny!" Soon Kagome rolled onto her chest and gave a shout. All of them looked at her with worry in her eyes. Hermione instead ran to her side and asked, "Are you okay Kagome?" The pain was fading away so she was able to nod her head.

"Are you alright Kagome? (HERMIONE JUST ASKED THAT)" asked Ginny and Ron and Neville.

"Ya, ya I'm fine nothing to worry about." Inside her chest was throbbing and felt like it was going to burst in pain every time.

"It's the spell isn't it!" said Hermione a little too loud.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" demanded Harry, "Did something happen?"

Realizing her mistake she looked to Kagome and the others. Kagome's face was wide with panic, not wanting to worry her companions. Finding an answer in her mind she immediately answered.

"Oh, ummm, me and Hermione were, umm, practicing spells, YA that's right! We were practicing spells for our classes. Right Hermione?" said Kagome, with a look of panic in her eyes. While she jabbed Hermione in the ribs a little too hard. Hermione, "oofed" but answered quickly.

"That's right! We were practicing spells and she accidentally pulled a spell on herself...all by herself." she said this with mourn in her voice.

"But with a little help from you-know-who's death eater." she whispered ever so quietly. 

"What was that Hermione?" asked Ron with uncertainty in his voice.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" exclaimed Hermione. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Whatever." said Ron. Then he laid his back to the tree. Kagome followed suit and let the wind blow her hair in the air. Harry was sure his heart skipped a beat. The sun seemed to make her seem even more like an angel that just came from heaven.

"Whaddya guys want to do now?" asked Kagome. This startled everyone for they were in their own worlds.

"Dunno," answered Ginny, "We were thinking about meeting Hagrid in his hut."

"Huh? Who the heck is Hagrid?" asked Kagome.

"Oh our friend, do you wanna meet him?" asked Harry.

"Sure, nothing else to do anyways." Kagome answered shrugging.

"Well you guys go ahead, I have to go in to my dormitory and get some work done. My grandmom assigned some work. Argh..." complained Neville. 

"'Kay, see you later Neville," answered Hermione. 

"See you guys later," Neville said as he gave a wave. Everyone else waved back and stood up. Harry was leading the way to Hagrid's house. When they got there Kagome just looked up and down the hut.

"I like it," she commented.

"Huh?" asked Hermione.

"I said that I like it, I like the hut," answered Kagome. Then Ginny stood up and knocked on the door. Then the door immediately burst opened and Fang came out.

Noticing the new face, he jumped on her and began to lick all over her face. Kagome was laughing at the big dog. Everyone else stared at her with wide eyes.

"Fang! Get off of her!" exclaimed a deep voice. Noticing the his guests he smiled.

"Harry! Hermione! What yer doing here?" As he said this he put everyone except Kagome in a bone crushing hug. Everyone's faces were turning blue gasping for air.

"Uh, sir? I think you should let go now. They're turning blue," Kagome said noticing her choking friends.

"Oh right, sorry. And who here is this fine lady?" Hagrid asked. Kagome just blushed. Noticing the blush Hagrid let out a deep laugh.

Catching his breath Harry said, "Hagrid, this is Kagome, she's new here."

"Well nice ter meet you Kagome," said Hagrid putting on a big smile and pulling his big hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Hagrid." She gave him a smile and shook his hand, but Hagrid was doing all of the shaking. 

"Well, why don't yall come on in? I made some tea, have a cup before you go." Then he led everyone inside. Kagome just smiled. The hut looked friendly and cozy on the inside. She already knew that she was going to like Hagrid.

"Justs to tell yer Kagome, I'm your magical creatures teacher, but call me Hagrid anyways." said Hagrid.

"Yes sir- I mean Hagrid," Kagome said covering her mistake as quick as it came out. Soon they all began chatting about what happened so far.

"So, you were the brave girl who stuck up to that beast, right?" asked Hagrid. Kagome looked to her feet and nodded. Then Hagrid gave out a sudden laugh.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, thought that hole was made by a beast, not a student." Once again he laughed. Then he looked outside to see that it was nighttime.

"Uh oh, it's nighttime. Yer better get back, or else you'll be in trouble." Then he looked to Kagome and said, "Hope to see you soon Kagome."

"Hope to see you soon too Hagrid! It was really nice meeting you," then she gave him a smile. She then followed the others out the door and headed toward the school.

**To be continued...**

What will happen afterwards?

Will i get bad reviews cause this was a short chapter O.o?

don't hav any more questions to ask...normally i would have asked for three or more reviews ...but it's my fault cause i made a really relaly short chappter...so at least one will be fine :D THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	9. Hermione Confesses!

Hey you guys:D THANK YOU:

**Anime-Girl-of-04: thanks for ur support on my short, yet detailed chapter :D  
XangelqueenX: lolz i kno it was...but this chapter..is going to be shorter...sorry :  
ishmar h: wow...tats the first time i ever heard that before XD mucho  
ARIGATOU  
Neckroz209: I KNOW! XD  
Karin Kinomoto: yeah i kno it was...nd this chapter is going to be shorter...nd im not sure but i think kagome is O.o  
**  
MUCHO ARIGATOU FOR UR REVIEWS YOU GUYS and GALS:D i feel really really bad...cause this chapter is really REALLY short too...BUT ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS BY UPDATING MUCH MUCH FASTER! I PROMISE! and to make this seem longer...THANK YOU FOR PEOPLE WHO ADDED THIS STORY ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST :

**Anime-Girl-of-04 **

Ashurii

Ayame1591

Brittany Habig

DragonDemonChaos

Fullmetal-Alchemist-is-numbah1

ishmar h

Karin Kinomoto

Neckroz209

shadow-demon961

silverwolf992

ARIGATOU TO YOU GUYS! YOU MADE ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER XD THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: since i still feel bad about this stupidly short chapter, I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR HARRY POTTER...-silence- O.o

HERE YA GO! AND PLZ FORGIVE ME TT:

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes

**Chapter 9. Hermione Confesses!**

Kagome was walking down the hall with her friends surrounding her, happy with the fact that she made a new...big...friend a few minutes ago. Also that she had made so many new friends...no wait...best friends in the school year so far.

With a bigger smile she walked down to the Great Hall. Once she reached her seat, she sat herself down. In front of her were plates of chicken legs, pudding, and much, much more. It was pretty much a feast, or just like any other meal at Hogwarts.

Above her, the ceiling dark and cloudy with a chance of rain, for the sound of thunder was hard throughout the room. Replacing the thunder, the sound of utensils were heard next.

Kagome didn't even bother to pick up her utensils. She was too busy thinking about the attack she had before in the day.

'Who the heck was that dude, and why does Voldemort want the Shikon no tama?' she thought to herself. Hermione and Harry noticed, while everyone else was busily eating.

"Hey Kagome you all right? You've been dazing out a lot lately." asked Harry. Not looking at his face she quietly answered, "I've got to go. I'm not that hungry." She scoot her chair back and walked out the door.

"Where she going?" Ron questioned.

"To the dormitory, she has a lot to think about," said Hermione taking a big guess. Harry had enough. Hermione was obviously hiding something, and he was going to find out.

"Hermione? Can I have a word...alone?" Harry asked as he saw his friends look towards them.

"Uh...sure Harry," answered Hermione. Then she let Harry take her outside. He then pulled her into a vacant room and gave her the you-better-tell-me-what's-going-on look.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know what! What are you hiding?" Harry said sounding as if it was more of a demand then a question. He just kept on looking at her as if she was a criminal. Hermione sweat dropped. (pretend this is an anime :P)

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Hermione said waving her hands in front of her. She and Harry both knew that she was cornered and that she would have tell him sometime. He just kept on glaring at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Harry, but I promised Kagome!" she complained.

"Most not be that important then, maybe I shouldn't care so much," Harry said in a sarcastic way. Then he looked back at Hermione, and found out that she was at the verge of tears.

"Ohhh! Harry! You should care! Don't you see? Her life is in danger! A few hours ago she was attacked by a death eater! She got badly hurt, that's why she shrieked today! I'm scared for her!" Then she started to cry and fell to the ground on her knees.

Harry stood there shocked, and terribly depressed that Kagome kept a horrible secret from him. Kagome could've been killed! Worse of all, didn't she trust him?

"You should have told me earlier Hermione! Didn't you even tell the headmaster?" Harry demanded.

"I told you Harry! I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone, even the headmaster!" She then stopped crying, but still sniffling and slowly stood up.

"Well now that I've told you, I hope that you have an answer, because I couldn't find any," she said and then walked out of the room sniffling (I JUST SAID TAT! XO).

He just stood there, shaking with rage. Voldemort's death eaters would pay, even if he risked his life. He just plain cared for her too much.

His fists slowly began to unclench and he stared at the floor intently. He searched through his mind looking for an answer, and finally found it. How could he have been so dumb? The answer was right there in his head all along! "I'm telling Professor Dumbledore."

**To be continued...**

What will Harry say to Pro. Dumbledore?

Will Harry be able to see Pro. Dumbledore?

Will Kagome find out that Hermione broke her promise?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME! oh AND IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPPTER WILL BE A BIT LONGER! THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I WILL ACCEPT FLAMES! ARIGATOU:D

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	10. A Typical Day

Hey everyone:D I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE...pretty much from the same person...BUT WHO CARES! I CANT BELIEVE IT! AT LEAST…..12 REVIEWS! OH GOD THANK YOU! T-T ANYWAYZ THANK YOU:

**lil1 diva (nine! times O.o): wow...u gave me nine... reviews O.o in a row! OO anyways thanks for coming to read my story, uhh..ul have to read on to se if inuyasha does come..., and thnx for loving it, well not really im not the narrotor...im just writing on wats happening...wait...wahat, and ull have to read on and see if she is! she should be in the 7th year..but i thought tat would be too old and i didnt like the fifth year, and she knows cause shes cool tat way :D lolz..., lolz...sry but i didnt get ur fourth review...but the first one..about tat...uhhh... he cant do tat . ull just have to read on :D dang...long note back to you O.o BUT THXN ANYWAYZ FOR NINE REVIEWS! MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! XD  
**  
**Anime-Girl-of-04: I KNOW! HARRY'S SO SWEET..and a bit cute -blush- :P AND I HOPE YOU CAN WAIT CAUSE IM TRYING TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES AT THE SAME TIME AND IT IS NOT EASY! XO**

hieisesshomaru: yay! NEW REVIEW FROM A NEW PERSON! XD ARIGATOU! AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE FOR U AND A LOT OF OTHER PPL!

**mirokuandsangormeant2b: ...uhhh O.o... i dont think ill keep on writing till i die..cause thats a..unnatural way to die..AND IF VOLDEMORT COEMS IM JUST GONNA KICK TO CHINA:D**

Disclaimer: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I HAVE THE POWER TO SAY WHATEVER I W-!  
-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- -a young woman in a business suits comes up- Hello everyone, I am the lawyer of Harry Potter and Inuyasha. To make it clear animeCRAZY980 does not own them. Thank you.  
-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- me: damn you lawyers..forget this..what she said...

ON WIT THE _LONGER_ AND MORE _FUNNER_ chapter! ( if tats a word...and i hope this chapter is better:D ON WIT HTE STORY!

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 10. A Typical Day:**

Harry was trying hard to get in contact with Dumbledore, but there was one problem...he was nowhere to be found! He wasn't even seen at mealtimes! Harry let out a long sigh. A certain someone immediately noticed.

"What's wrong Harry? You keep on spacing out and sighing. You're making me worried," Kagome complained. Harry turned to her and stared at her intently.

Harry, Kagome, Hermione, and Ron were in the common room enjoying a couple of snacks. While the girls were reading a couple of their own books, the boys were just being lazy. Ron and Hermione turned their heads to look at Harry and then back to Kagome and **then** back to Harry. Harry then got out of his own world and was able to put on a small smile.

"Ya, don't worry about it," Harry replied. He then took out a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean out of the box. He ate it, and a look of disgust was shone on his face. Immediately he spit it out.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked since she didn't know about the every-flavored beans.

"Vomit flavor..." answered Harry as he quickly ate another piece of candy to get rid of the taste.

"Eww...why is it that flavor?" 

"Well, you see.." answered Hermione, "all of the beans in that box is called Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. And they mean it when they say every flavor, including vomit."

"Oh I see," Kagome said uncertainly. She then went back to her reading. During the hours people came in chatted, and went out to the Great Hall, or whatever. Then Hermione closed her book, and yawned while she stretched her arms above her.

"-sigh-...I think that I'm going to go and take a quick nap," Hermione said breaking the silence. Kagome then closed her book and looked up to her.

"Is it alright if I go with you?" she asked.

"Of course," she answered. Then they both stood up and Hermione went first to the stairs of her dormitory.

"Well, see you guys later," Kagome said as she waved her two friends good-bye.

"See you later," they both said in unison as they waved back. Then Kagome walked faster to the dormitory to catch up with Hermione.

A few minutes later Hermione was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling deep in thought. Kagome was rummaging through her luggage looking for something.

"Ah ha! Found it at last!" she exclaimed, and she pulled out a colorfully wrapped box, but then picked out more boxes just like the first one except different colors (don't ask me where she got these...cause im just makin it random :P).

Hermione was still in thought. Kagome felt a smile come upon her face and looked to Hermione who looked lifeless for some apparent reason.

"Hey Hermione? Are you okay?" she asked. Lately everyone has been spacing out. Hermione then came out of her trance and stood up.

"Huh? Oh! Ya, I'm fine...just thinking," she answered and looked out the window.

"Watcha thinking about? Love?" Kagome said teasingly. Hermione immediately blushed and looked at her. Then she began to look at her fingers and twiddle with them.

"Maybe..." she said.

"Ooooohhhhh! Who are you thinking about?" Kagome asked as she ran over and landed on top of Hermione's bed.

"A certain someone..." Hermione whispered as her blush became a deeper shade of red.

"Oh! I know who it is! It's been obvious this whole time!" squealed Kagome, "It's Ron isn't it? You like him don't you?" Hermione's face became so red that it would put the reddest item in the world to shame.

"I knew it! I just plain knew it!" She claimed, and squealed at the thought of playing matchmaker.

"Has it been that obvious?" asked Hermione desperately.

"Well...yeah. For one thing you sure spend more time with him these days then the others. Second you keep on doing things for him like helping with his homework and stuff. Third you keep on blushing when he says something nice to you!" Kagome squealed as she jumped on Hermione's bed with joy. "And you know what? I'm sure that he likes you too!"

Hermione's face then turned into at least...a hundred different shades of red, some shades that has never been invented or found before. "You think so?"

"I know so," Kagome simply replied. Then she gave a much bigger jump, making Hermione fall of the bed on her face.

"CRAP! SORRY!" Kagome yelled. She jumped off the bed and ran to Hermione to see that she wasn't moving. Her eyes wide, Kagome screamed out, "OH MY GOD! I KILLED HERMIONE!"

"Shut up..." someone said muffled.

"Huh?"

"Stop the screaming..."

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S ALIVE!"

"OF COURSE IM ALIVE!" Hermione yelled out moving her head.

"-gasp- Hermione's pissed..." Kagome said squinting her eyes. "Time to USE MY AWESOME POWER OF POKING!"

Then Kagome got on to her knees and started poking Hermione all over. This of course got her pissed. "STOP THAT!"

"Fine be that way..."

-----With Ron and Harry-----  
"I'm bored.." Ron yelled out for the hundredth time.

"Ron! You said that for the hundredth time (see what i mean?)!" Harry argued back as he looked up from the fire that was glowing ever so brightly.

"I know! But there's nothing to do around here! And we get our schedules tomorrow!" Ron said horrified at the thought of going to classes once again at Hogwarts. Harry just put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Do you want to call down the girls? We can go outside or something for fresh air." Harry suggested as he brightened up at the idea of going with Kagome. He just loved her personality, her dazzling smile and her laughs and giggles. Wait...her personality? Dazzling smile? Laughs and giggles? Oh great...he was going crazy.

"Why not?" Ron said. Then he jogged at the foot of the girls dormitory and yelled, "Oi! Hermione! Kagome! Come down!"

Then the sound of footsteps were heard and came down Hermione first followed by Kagome who was holding an armful of what looked like presents. Kagome's face was pink from laughing to much, and Hermione's face was burning from all the poking.

"What do ya want Ron?" Hermione demanded. Kagome just shifted her eyes to Ron to Hermione. Seeing that Hermione was still mad, she just giggled. Harry sighed. Her giggle was different from the other girls in Hogwarts. It wasn't one of those annoying types, but the soft and comforting ones.

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall or outside or something? 'Cause I'm really bored right now," Ron said emphasizing the really (well duh! It's italicized).

"Sure," Hermione and Kagome said in unison.

"Oh wait! I forgot to give you these!" she said handing them a different type of present with each of their names on it.

"What's this for Kagome?" asked Ron.

"I dunno...just giving to friends for fun!" she screamed and then laughing her head off. "The presents I got you are from Japan, you know the place I used to live at? Anyways hope you like it, Hermione liked hers." She then turned to Hermione who was smiling a ear-to-ear smile (whoa talk about mood changes).

"Yep! It's so pretty! She got me a necklace with a cherry blossom petal in the shape of a heart!" She then showed them a necklace that was around her neck. It did look pretty, actually it looked beautiful. The silver chain around it shined int he sunlight, and the cherry blossom petal was the main thing that made it beautiful.

Harry and Ron immediately opened theirs. They were both happy at what they saw. Ron's was a small dagger. The handle was partially covered by dazzling jewels, and the cover for the sharp part was leather and there was a strap around it. He just stared at it with an opened mouth.

Harry's was a locket. A thin gold string was strung around it and the locket was heart shaped. He opened the locket and his heart melted right there and then. There was a picture of himself smiling ever so brightly and in the other side was Kagome smiling even bigger and better (i hav no idea where she got the pictures!). They were too stunned to say anything.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take the silence as in you like it or you don't like it," Kagome said uncertainly. Hermione just glared at them as if telling them telepathically to say 'thank you'. Getting out of their trance they looked up to Kagome with goofy faces and said in unison, "Thanks Kagome!"

She looked up to them and said, "No problem. Anyways let's race to the Great Hall, I'm pretty sure that Ginny, Neville, and the rest are there. Last one there is the mother of a purple cow!" Then she ran ahead laughing her head off.

"Wha-!" the three said in unison and they ran after her trying to keep up. Kagome was still ahead jogging, while the other three were side by side jogging as well.

"Look out!" yelled a voice, and Kagome fell back on her back.

"Owww..." she said painfully. She then sat up and rubbed the back of her head. 

"Oh! Sorry about that!" said a young voice. She looked to see a redhead in front of her picking up the packages she dropped. There was another redhead in front of her stretching his hand toward her. She kindly took the offer and was pulled up.

"Hey! You're that Kagome girl!" said the redhead who pulled her up the other one pushed the packages toward her and she took it back. 

"Yes, yes I am," she answered politely, "And thanks for helping me up."

"No problem, it was our fault anyways, not watching where we were going," said the redhead who picked her up (confusing…is it not? -.-). Then they turned their heads to the three who were behind Kagome.

"Oh so you guys know Kagome?" one of them asked. The three just nodded.

"Well any friend of yours is a friend of ours," the same one said. They both stuck their hands out toward her and introduced themselves.

"I'm Fred," said the one who had helped her up, "And I'm George," said the other one. Kagome was somehow able to shake both of their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...guys," she answered and gave them a warm smile.

"No, the pleasure is all ours," they said and gave a bow. She just blushed at the action, and they both waved good-bye and jogged off into the other direction.

"You alright Kagome?" asked Hermione.

"Ya, just a little fall, thanks for your concern," answered Kagome. "But that shouldn't stop us from the race ya know!"

Then she ran off with the gifts in her arms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just ran after her and finally caught up with her. All of them were having a great time laughing their heads off, and soon caught the site of the oak doors that led to the Great Hall.

**To be continued...**

Yessiree another chapter finished...its not long..but hey at least its longer than the other chaapter :D I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET TWO OR MORE REVIEWS! AND TAT IS A THREAT! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! -lightning in the background- O.o

-ahem- anywayz...THANK YOU FOR READING:D

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	11. The New and the Old

Hey everybody:D THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR UR REVIEWS! XD ARIGATOU TO:

**lil1diva: lolz she's just like me! i love to laugh...and sometimes..i cant stop O.o and thnx! IM SO HAPPY!**

**Karin Kinomoto: noo...she didnt have too much sugar..shes just like tat wen shes happy :D like me! and dont worry i will and thnx! XD**

**animegurl088: lolz thnx**

**hieisesshomaru: ill try too :D**

**animeluver123: lolz yes i kno one review! XDand no shes just like wen shes happy like me :D**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: awww..thnx! XD ya i loved tat part too..i was writing something else but the way kagome was acting i had to change it lolzand its okay ur not the only one who does tat lolz and lolz tat was great:D**

**mirokuandsangormeant2b: lolz...uhhh...i hated the 6th year since dumbledore died! so i thought why not 6th, and crap i forgot that the twins left..but lets just "pretend" that they came back :D**

wow...six reviews! i was hoping for more...but dis is just great! REMEMBER UR REVIEWS HELP ENCOURAGE ME TO UPDATE EVEN MORE! XD THANK YOU ALL! AND IF U LIKE THIS STORY, U CAN READ MY OTHER STORIES..IF U WANT:D AND ALSO I WOULD LIKE OT TANK THOSE TO WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES LIST ! u kno like one of ur fave authors! I WAS SO FRKN AHPPY! XD IT MITE SEEM SMALL TO ME ITS A MILLION! ARIGATOU TO AND THANK U MUCHO TO:

**Anime-girl-of-04**

**anime.cuhrazzy.xD**

**fluffinator2.0**

**ImmortalMysticFairy**

**lil1diva**

**MickeytheMouse**

**Neckroz209**

**xX-'everlasting'-Xx (aka Tamai-chan..rite?)**

**XxAnimeWishesxX**

**Yashas-baby16**

THANK YOU FOR ADDING ME TO UR FAVES LIST! I WAS SO FRKN HAPPY! AND IM SORRY IF I SPELLED UR NAME WRONG! T-T

disclaimer: im too tired rite now cause its like wat...12? and i just came back from wild rivers...gahh...BUT IM DOING IT FOR ALL U PPL! SO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR HARRY POTTER!...BUT EVERYTHING ELSE YES! XD

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 11. The New and the Old:**

"I win!" Kagome screamed and she jumped in the air with joy. It seemed like a tie for the other three.

"You just were lucky," Ron complained as he crossed his arms and pouted (wat a unlike thing that ron would do Oo). Hermione blushed and looked away. Kagome just giggled, noticing this and Harry gave a smirk to Herimone's direction.

"Awww! Hermione you're blushing!" squealed Kagome as she ran to her friend's side and transfixed (sp?) both eyes on her.

"N-no I'm n-not Kagome!" stammered Hermione.

"Now your stammering." Kagome went back to giggling at her friend.

"Stop you're bloody girl talk and let's go and eat! I'm so hungry tat I swore tat my stomach just spoke!" screamed Ron.

"Meeeeeee...hungreeeeeee!" something said. The three stared at Ron's stomach and soon burst out laughing. But it came to an immediate stop when they noticed a pale teacher walk up behind them. His hair was slicked back, much like Malfoy's, had a pointy nose, and wore dark robes.

"Ah, I see that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Higuarshi here are having a splendid time," the teacher said spitting out the names as if venom (guess u guys know who it is :D). For some reason he gave a quick glance at Kagome as he said her name..

"Sorry Snape," Harry responded. Kagome noticed that at his sides his fists were clenching, and unclenching.

"Potter, you know you have to call me sir, or Professor Snape. For that I will take away 5 points from Gryffindor." Smirking he went ahead of them hitting Kagome's shoulder on the way. When he was out of sight Kagome said, "Gee, rude much?" .

"He's Professor Snape, the potion's teacher," Harry spat still filled with fury. "Most of the Gryffindors, or all of them, hate him because he always chooses the Slytherins over everyone else. He likes to pick on me, Ron, Hermione, and our other friends."

"Well, I guess it's me too, since you guys are my best friends, and I am your best friend, right?" said Kagome turning her smiling face to a questioning look. Hermione quickly grasped her hand and gave a tight squeeze.

"Of course we're your best friends!" Ron and Harry just gave a nod, but Harry smiled afterwards. Kagome returned the smile and said, "Well...since I got here first."

Ron's face turned red with fury, "I'll open the doors, if you don't mind."

They just gave her a quick smile, while Ron 'hmphed' and looked the other way. Harry and Hermione snickered while Kagome, as usual, giggled. She gradually open the doors with grace and was greeted by the cheerful chattering of their classmates.

Ron quickly jogged over to his usual place and food magically appeared in front of him. Immediately he dug in, sloppy as a pig. Hermione gave a look of disgust, Harry sat down next to him doing the same thing, and Kagome just stared at them with wide eyes. Hermione sat across from Harry, while Kagome was still staring at Ron with shocked eyes.

'He's worse than Inuyasha!' she thought. At the thought of his name her eyes began to fill up with sorrow and sadness. Noticing this, and worried about her now best friend Hermione asked, "Is something wrong Kagome?"

Coming out of her trance Kagome simply said, "Oh nothing, just thought of something."

Then she sat next to Hermione and began to eat her breakfast. Unlike Ron she had manners, but was still suprised at how the boys ate. After what seemed like hours they were finally able to finish, while Ron laid his head on the table moaning.

"Oh...I think I ate too much."

"You think?" Harry asked sarcastically. Kagome and Hermione just laughed.

"Here Ron, come with me, I have some herbs that might make your tummy ache all better," Kagome suggested standing up and beckoning for him to stand up.

"Can't move...need help!" moaned Ron. Sighing she went to the other side of the table to help him out. She pulled his arm around her shoulders and helped him up.

"See you guys in the dormitory," she said and turned around toward their common room with Ron groaning all the way.

"How can she hold him like that? He's way too heavy for even me to carry!" Harry yelled out staring after them with wide eyes.

"Dunno, and I'm probably going to ask her later on." Hermione answered. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Kagome left her presents on the table.

"Might as well take the presents along," she said. Amazingly she was able to hold the armful of presents. Harry helped of course, and they walked through the oak doors.

-----With Kagome and Ron-----  
"Aw man Ron! Why'd you have to be so heavy!" complained Kagome as beads of sweat began to appear on her face.

"I dunno! Bloody, that food must have put a few pounds on me!" he complained back.

"Oh well, we're almost there..." said Kagome noticing the portrait of the fat lady. "Uh, Ron?"

"What?"

"What's the password?"

"Oh! Wait umm... let's see." A few minutes passed as Kagome stared at Ron with a bored face. Finally he cried out, "Oh! I know! It's weird..bbbuuuttt...its half demon! (GASP! Oo)"

Immediately Kagome just stood there. Her eyes were emotionless. Her skin was turning pale, and she looked like she was going to faint any moment.

"Kagome?" No answer.

"Kagome...?" he asked louder this time. Kagome was having a flashback on the young, or so called, dog demon she once loved, but whom betrayed her. Then Kagome became even more pale.

"KAGOME!" he shouted. For some apparent reason he was able to stand straight up and grab hold of Kagome's shoulders. He shook her violently.

"KAGOME! KAGOME WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He soon stopped shaking her and snapped his fingers in front of her. She gasped as her mind went back to reality.

"Ron?" she asked worriedly, "W-what happened?"

"I should be asking you that...you just went unconscious on me for a sec there! Bloody hell..you freaking worried me!" he claimed giving a sigh of relief (dang this is getting weird..). Feeling ashamed of herself, she looked to the ground as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"I'm sorry Ron," she whispered. Then drops of tears fell from her eyes and dropped onto the cold tiled floor. A pang of confusement struck him and immediately argued by saying, "W-what? Wait! No Kagome, I didn't mean it that way!"

Then she roughly wiped her tears away and looked up to him. "Thanks," she whispered and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Am I supposed to open up for the whole day or are you just going to stand there?" asked the fat lady. They both murmured 'sorry' and went inside.

"Wait here Ron, let me get the medicine for you," she said happily and skipped up the stairs to quickly brew up the potion.

"She's freaky today," Ron murmured. He then sat down on the comfortable couch and sighed. Then he began to rub his temples. A few moments later he could hear someone call out 'half demon' and the door swung open.

There stood Harry and Hermione. Noticing that Ron was there Harry quickly said, "Oh hey Ron! Did Kagome brew up that potion for you yet?"

"Nope," he answered quietly letting his hands down, but still closing his eyes.

"Wow that potion must be heard to brew," Hermione thought aloud as she sat on a different armchair and Harry sat next Ron.

"No it's not that," Ron whispered ever so quietly.

"Then, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"Something just weird happened."

Worried, Harry immediately asked, "What happened? Did something happen to Kagome?"

"Ya, Kagome was being all helpful and nice, you know the way she is, that is until I said the password. She just went cold on me. I tried to snap her out of it, but she just became even more pale. Something's wrong here you guys," said Ron with seriousness in his voice. Letting it all in a silence fell over them, that is until a cheery voice came.

"I made the potion Ron!" They all looked up to see Kagome behind Ron, holding a cup above his head with steam coming out of it. Noticing the stares she blinked and asked, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

They all came out of the trance and Hermione walked over to Kagome. She pulled the cup away from her hand and handed it to Ron. Ron greedily took it and drank it. Then he pulled it away and a look of relief took over. Then Hermione pressed her hand onto Kagome's forehead looking worried.

"Uh, Hermione? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione replied.

"Ya, why?"

"Because Ron told us about your little 'incident' in front of the door a few moments ago, and it's quite strange. Mind telling us what happened?" she asked. Kagome just hesitated and found an answer.

"Oh that! It's nothing really! I just got a dejavu that's all!" she answered. She wasn't really lying, well only half, but at least it was the truth.

"All right." they all replied in unison, but didn't believe her. Then Hermione took out slips of paper and the presents out from the bundle in her arm. Gave the presents to Kagome, and slip of paper as well, and passed the other slips around.

"These are our schedules, we start classes after this weekend, which is the Halloween Dance and feast." Kagome looked at hers (just play along wit me --).

On it said (i dunno wat the name of classes are so PLAY ALONG PLZ! T-T):

1-Defense Against the Dark Arts  
2-Potions  
3-Usage of Spells  
4-Reading of Stars and Dreams  
5-Mythical Creatures  
6- Herbology.

"What did you guys get?" asked Kagome finished reading her schedule.

"I got DADA, Potions, US, RSD, MC, and Herb." said Ron.

"Great I got that too!" said Kagome happy that at least one friend was in all of her groups.

"Us too!" Harry and Hermione shouted out in unison after comparing theirs together. Then they noticed how dark it was getting.

"Will time to hit the hay!" said Ron and he ran upstairs.

"G'night everyone!" he yelled from above.

"Good night you guys!" Hermione and Kagome said.

"Sleep tight," Harry commented and he followed Ron up to their room.

**To be continued...**

my my..doesnt time fly by...im sry if dis chappy is crappy cause lots of things are going on in myh life rite now...mi couzin is going back to where she came from, school is starting, i have things to do..AND I HAVE STORIES! . BUT I WILL UPDATE SO DONT WORRY! AND I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS:D ARIGATOU! AND IF U WANT READ MY STORIES! CAUSE FROM OTHER PPLZ VIEW THEY SAY ITS GOOD:D

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	12. Dreams and Nightmares

**HEY THERE EVERYBODY! XD LUCKILY I GOT MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS! ARIGATOU TO:**

**hieisesshomaru: well true true..there is only one way to find out X) AND TAT WAY IS TO READ ON:D**

**lil1diva: well...u'll be disappointed in dis chapter...i almost cried wen i wrote this chapter...I HATED MYSELF! but its for the sake of fans T-T and i hope you dont become sad later on...cause if u do..then i will..and i dont like being sad T-T**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: YAY! I GOT AT LEAST 50 REVIEWS! 53 to be exact :D I ONLY NEED 47 MORE UNTIL MI GOAL IN COMES TRUE! and dont you mean another great chapter? -. ...and you'll ahve to find out...maybe in dis chappter..who knows? well i do..but im not teling! .**

**AnimeKage: YAY! another person who likes my story! XD and thnx! other ppl cant wait either!**

**mirokuandsangoaremeant2b: lolz... i didnt mean for ron to be so nice nd all but maybe a change would hav been nice lolz! and is that your story? called Harry Potter and the Demon Miko:D nd u BETTA REVIEW! FOR UR CHEEKS ARE AT STAKE! XD**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT! I GOT FIVE REVIEWS! JUST NEED 47 MORE TO GO UNTIL I REACH MY GOAL! IF U GO TO MY PROFILE AND SCROLL DOWN! IT'LL HAVE A MESSAGE FOR ALL OF YOU! XD THNX IF U DO!**

disclaimer: rite now im sooooooooooooo...not in the mood to say anything cause this chapter was sooooooooooooooo depressing...and now i guess im gett you soooooooooooooo mad cause im not shutting up...anywayz i dont own inuyasha or harry potter...but hell i wish i did --

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 12. Dreams and Nightmares:**

Hermione, and Ron were fast asleep dreaming happy dreams (if tat makes sense), while the other two were having terrifying nightmares.

-----Harry's Nightmare-----  
Harry was walking down a narrow hall. Everything was pitch black and something was calling to him. Finally he was able to see a tall door come to sight. He turned the knob, but it was locked. He put his ear against the door and could hear voices.

"You have failed once again Wormtail," a sly voice commented.

"M-my apologies...m-milord," another voice responded. Immediately Harry knew the voices. The first voice was of course Voldemort, and the second one was his oh-so-faithful servant, Wormtail. Then the voices began to speak again.

"But you were able to lead the girl here, good for you," said Voldemort. "For that I will not punish you."

"Thank you my lord, t-thank you," said Wormtail. Then Harry began to imagine Wormtail kissing Voldemort's feet.

"Now what to do with the girl..." Voldemort said once more. Harry's heart stopped, what girl were they talking about? Was it someone he knew?

"The girl is no use to me anymore, so I shall dispose of her. AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled. At that moment Harry thrust the door open and could see a limp body against the wall breathing heavily with Voldemort pointing his wand at her.

The blast from the wand was going to her at incredible speed. He immediately knew who it was. "KAGOME!"

-----In the Real World-----  
"Harry? HARRY! YO! WAKE UP HARRY!" Ron yelled. Ron had woken up from Harry's moaning. Hearing the voice of Ron, Harry's eyes shot open, wide awake. He was breathing heavily and drops of sweat were appearing at his forehead. He sat up quickly, a little bit too quickly that Ron walked back a few steps.

"Are you all right? You kept on saying Kagome's name over and over again. Is it you-know-who? What did he do this time?" Ron said, but remembered that whenever Harry had these dreams it had to with you-know-who.

"Where's Kagome? Did something happen to her?" Harry yelled.

"Calm down Harry! She's in her dormitory, anyways if something happened someone would at least be screaming," Ron said reassuringly.

"Right," Harry answered embarrassed at his loud outburst. He was still breathing heavily although.

"I knew you liked her, or do you love her? Hmm...-?" Ron asked and at the end he narrowed his eyes at Harry mischievously already knowing the answer. Harry immediately looked to him and a blush was creeping along his cheek bones.

"O-oh of c-course I like her! She's one of my best friends!" he stammered.

"Right, but it was you-know-who wasn't it Harry?" Ron stated remembering why there were awake.

"Ya it was him, and he almost killed someone, that is until you me woke up." Harry whispered having flashbacks of what had happened. Ron was silent for some apparent reason.

"Well, who was it then?" asked Ron.

"Kagome..." Harry whispered once more. Ron was in utter shock. Knowing that his friend need rest he only said, "Well, let's talk about it later shall we? G'night."

He then walked over to his bed, went under the covers and fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.

"Good night Ron." Then Harry soon followed except that it took him longer for sleep to overcome his eyelids.

-----Girl's Dormitory-----  
Hermione was once more sleeping soundly, while Kagome was tossing and turning in her sweaty sheets.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

-----Kagome's Dream-----  
Kagome was running...she had too. It was all over. The shikon jewel was now complete, but it was in the hands of Naraku. Naraku had turned the shikon jewel into a corrupted one. He had wished everyone to become the inner full-demon themselves.

Kagome's purity could not be tainted for it was far much stronger then the power of the tainted. All of her friends had become tainted with evil. She had no choice but to run away, they have all insisted on her running away before they became full demon (play along wit me plz:D).

She was running through the forest of Inuyasha and soon she saw an opening appear. She quickened her pace and was now outside of the forest. A few yards away, she could see the well that would lead her back home.

With a sigh of relief, she continued running towards the well, until out of nowhere Kirara flew down with Sango, and Miroku sitting on top of her. Miroku and Sango eyes' were glowing blood red and they both had an evil smirk on their faces.

"You guys..." she whispered. Miroku and Sango got their weapons ready and steadily advanced towards her. Kagome's face clouded with fear.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan? You don't look so good," Sango asked in a mocking voice. Kagome's face turned pale as Sango brought out her hiraikotsu. In one swift motion, Sango jumped up and threw her bone boomerang straight towards Kagome. "Let me fix that for you!"

Kagome immediately ducked, but as she lifted her head she saw the boomerang come towards her once more and this time she fell down to the floor purposely. Sango easily caught it and had a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

Without hesitation Kagome faced the other way and started running back to the forest. It was her last and only resort if she had any hope of surviving.

Sango immediately yelled out, "Oh no you don't!" She then threw her boomerang once more and it hit Kagome square on the back. The pain was too much for Kagome to handle and so she helplessly fell down to the ground face-first.

Wincing she pulled herself up with her arm to see a pair of feet in front of her. She slowly raised her head to see Inuyasha looking down at her. His greenish reddish eyes bore through her skin as Kagome just stared up in horror.

Inuyasha had his usual smirk on his face (damn he looks hot like tat Xl), and yet he was covered in blood. In a chilling voice he asked, "Where ya going Kagome?"

"I-inuyasha...-" Kagome started.

"Not planning to leave me are you?" he demanded. She twitched at volume of his voice but instead begged. "Inuyasha...please...go back to normal...I don't want this...I-"

"You don't want this? Feh! Persistent wench...I don't care what you want. Can't you see I finally got my wish?" Kagome nodded but choked back her tears. Inuyasha smirked and simply said, "Well then...since I got my wish...I won't be needing you anymore."

Inuyasha raised his hand to reveal his sharp claws. Kagome's eyes widened in fear predicting on what was going to happen.

"Good-bye Kagome..." Inuyasha stated. For a second Kagome swore that she could sense a hint of sadness in his voice, and that his eyes turned into their normal gold color. Inuyasha then jumped into the air and yelled out, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "KAGOME!1"

-----The Real World-----  
"Kagome? Kagome wake up! KAGOME!" Hermione demanded. For some apparent reason the other girls didn't hear the screaming and just slept on. Then Kagome's eyes shot open. She was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Kagome? You kept on screaming about something," Hermione asked worriedly. Kagome sat straight up looking around. She found out that she was no longer in the feudal lands but covered in sheets that clung to her from the sweat.

"I-i'm fine, d-don't worry," she stuttered.

"You want to tell me about it?" Kagome just looked toward her hands which were shaking uncontrollably.

"C'mon, I swear to all things that are living in this world that I will not tell anyone, okay?" Hermione reassured. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Alright, I'll tell you," she said and she began...from the day when she first met Inuyasha, and until the day where she left the feudal era. Hermione just stared at her with wide eyes. She giggled at the parts where she was supposed to, frowned at the sad parts, and smiled at the happy parts. But in the end her heart was broken from what had happened to Kagome.

"Oh Kagome! I never knew!" she yelled and she brought her into a killer hug.

"H-hermione? C-c-can't b-b-breathe!" Kagome shouted out, trying her best not to be too rude.

"Oh sorry, I should really stop doing that," she said letting her hands fall limp to her side.

"You think?" Kagome asked sarcastically rubbing the back of her neck. Hermione just laughed.

"Well, we should get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow," said Hermione. "Good night Kagome."

"Good night Hermione," said Kagome and then Hermione fell into a deep slumber. It took Kagome quite some time to get to sleep but eventually did.

**To be continued...**

**OMFG! I CANT BELIEVE I JUST WROTE TAT! T-T WAHHHHHHHHH! I AHTE MYSELF! but...-sigh- there is more to come...OH AND P.S. IF YOU GUYS LIKE DIS STORY TRY READING MY OTHER STORIES! AND DONT FORGET TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ MY GOAL! IF IM ASKIN TOO MUCH IGNORE ME!**

**and PLZ PLZ FORGIVE ME FOR WRITING DIS! I PROMISE INUYASHA WILL SHOW UP AGAIN LATER ON! AND IT'LL BE GOOD! T-T**

**OH AND THERE IS ONE MORE THING...I WANT AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS FOR DIS CHAPTER:D ARIGATOU!**

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	13. A Dreadful Dance

HEY EVERYBODY! FANS AND READERS AND WATEVER ELSE THERE IS LEFTOVER! XD no offense…ANYWAYZ I WAS HAPPY TO FIND OUT TAT I GOT **SIX REVIEWS! I WAS SO HAPPY TO FIND OUT!** ARIGATOU TO:

**lil1diva: wat do u mean tat u cant remember y kag is mad at inu? ND DONT GET MAD! IF UR MAD AT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE IM SRY! T-T...but dont worry about the braces! JUST REMEMBER THAT IN A COUPLE of YEARS ULL HAVE BEAUTIFUL STRAIGHT TEETH:D but yep its true tat u have fan fics to keep u occupied! XD**

**Karin Kinomoto: lolz ull have to find out :P oh nd it happened to sango, inuyasha, and miroku and dont worry ur not ranting (: and AWWW THNX! XD AND AFTER DIS...i mite make a sequel :D and if i do ur going to be one of the first couple ppl i tell it to :D**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: uhhhhh...wat? gahhh ur confusing me . and sry tat u weren't expecting out...but later on i think that he'll show up one more time:D SO NO WORRIES!**

**InuyashaPrincess14: i have to? u have to? and WAT DO YA MEAN WHILE IT LASTED? my story is just a simple story about inuyasha and harry potter mixed together! KAGOME AN DINUYASHA ARE STILL CUTE! XD and dont worry ill make sure to update**

**hieisesshomaru: awww...thnx for thinking tat! XD and dont worry i will...nd lmao ur not being mean about askin something:D i need comments like those to make my story into a much more betta one :D and ILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER! the only reason is cause i made this stories before i knew fanfiction but only up to ch. 18...so its gonna be updated in a shorter amount of time :P SORRRY!**

**i love crossovers (aka MirokuAndSangoAreMeant2b): WAT A COINCIDENCE! and thnx for loving the chappie! lolz...(damn i say tat a lot nowadays) and sry about the whole cheeks thing...i thought u were someone else...Oo BUT U DONT HAVE TO THINK ABOUT ANYTHING BAD! ILL UPDATE ANYWAYZ! nd ya i noticed tat lolz! ND DONT WORRY I REVIEWED UR STORY! AND I MUST SAY IT IS SOOOOOOOO COOL! XD nd wat do u mean my story is good? and awww tat would be sweet of you to do tat T-T im so happy...AND DONT WORRY! I READ ALL OF UR CHAPTERS ONE BY ONE! and lolz luv ya too!**

yay! I GOT **SIX** REVIEWS! XD DONT WANNA HOLD U GUYS UP SO ILL STOP BLABBING OFF!

disclaimer: blah blah blah i dont own inuyasha or harry potter! SO READ! p.s. damn those copyrighted laws... OH AND I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OUT OF ALL THE OTHER ONES I PUT UP! YAY! XD

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 13. A Dreadful Dance:**

Kagome woke up by the sunlight that was creeping along her window. She stretched and sat up. She could tell that she woke up pretty early, because everyone else was still fast asleep, and it was still pretty dark out.

She looked over to Hermione's bed to find it empty. She gave a small smirk and got ready herself. She put on a pair of faded jeans and a green t-shirt. Then she wore her robes over her clothes and put on her shoes.

After she brushed her hair until it was silky smooth. She gathered her books and went down the stairs. There was Hermione, sitting in an armchair all dressed up and ready to go. And yet again she had a large book planted neatly on her lap. The title was The Magical World of Potions, a quite dumb title if you asked Kagome (and me).

Kagome noticed that Hermione had no idea that she was there, and quickly brewed up a plan. She carefully put her books down and crept up behind Hermione. Copying from a scary movie she watched a few days ago, she whispered in a child's voice into Hermione's ear, "Wanna play a game?" (its in a movie I saw! IT FRKN SCARED ME! XI)

"What the-!" she shouted and fell off of the armchair legs raised in the air. Kagome just fell backwards, rolling on her back laughing. Hermione immediately sat up to see the laughing Kagome.

"Kagome...don't do that!" Hermione demanded. Her face was red from fury and her eyes were filled with anger. Her hands were now clenched in fists. Her scary eyes were looking over Kagome's.

When Kagome was **finally** able to calm down she looked up to see the scary eyes. Now it was her turn to be scared. She immediately stopped laughing and screamed, "OH MY GOD! IT'S EMILY ROSE!"

She jumped three feet and now Hermione was laughing. Kagome just 'hmphed' and sat on a seat and took out a book to read. It was a book explaining the wizard world.

'Hopefully, she'll stop laughing soon." thought Kagome.

-----10 minutes later-----  
Hermione was still laughing on the floor. Kagome's teeth were stuck together, her fists unclenching and clenching, and there was a pulse on her face (u know in anime when someone's mad?).

Finally, **finally** after a couple of seconds later Hermione was able to breathe out, "Y-you s-should h-have seen your face KAGOME! PUAHAHAHAHAH!" (i dont think its tat funny O.o)

Soon footsteps were heard, but Hermione was too busy did not notice. There was Harry dragging a half-asleep Ron down the stairs. Harry's hair was as messy as ever, his glasses were crooked, and his clothes were put on messily. Ron was just the same except that he was drooling and snoring a little bit too loudly.

Noticing the two girls Harry asked, "What are you guys doing up so early?"

Soon he could see Kagome with her hands and mouth clenched, while Hermione was still laughing on the floor. Finally Hermione was able stop herself and walked over to Kagome.

"Whew –hahaha- you should've seen your face Kagome," Hermione said and she began to have a fit of giggles. Kagome immediately put her hand over her mouth and said, "Not another one..." They were able to finally find out that Harry was watching them while Ron was talking in his sleep.

"Oh! Hey Harry, have a good sleep?" Hermione asked. Harry just nodded too tired to answer. Then Ron began talking in his sleep.

"MOM! THE PURPLE COWS ARE ATTACKING...AGAIN!" Then the two girls burst out laughing. Ron was finally able to wake up and ask, "Oi! What is everyone laughing about?" They all soon stopped and just shook their heads.

"Nothing Ron, just heard you talking about the purple cows," snickered Harry. Ron just blushed and said, "Oh shuddap Harry."

"Anyways have a good sleep you guys?" Kagome asked again.

"Ya, could've been better though," answered Ron.

"Same here," said Hermione. Then silence took over (THE EVIL SILENCE!). Soon students began to come out of their dorms and come into the common room. Soon it became noisy and loud.

"Why don't we get some breakfast? I mean today is a Friday, and we don't start classes until Monday I heard," said Kagome. They all just nodded and she led the way. All of them were quiet about what had happened during nighttime, but were soon broken.

"Hey you guys!" a jolly voice yelled out. They turned around to see Neville and Ginny running up to them. Panting Neville asked, "Well did you guys find anyone to go with you to the Halloween dance tonight?" (yes...yes...HALLOWEEN! MUAHAHAHH! lucky ppl not starting until October! O.o lets just say they were looking for a DADA teacher)

"Oh yeah...well guess I'm going alone," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Kagome, I heard that boys were going to ask you out this morning. A lot of people want to go with you," Ginny asked giggling.

"Oh..." groaned Kagome. 'Dammit...I hate it when I have to choose over people!'

She continued on by saying, "Anyways are you guys going with anyone?"

Ginny just blushed with Neville who blushed deeper. Noticing this Kagome asked, "Oooooohhhhh...I seeeee...you two going together?"

They just blushed deeper and nodded their heads. Hermione was now smiling along with Harry, but Ron was gaping at them

"You better close your mouth Ron, or else flies will come in," said Hermione. That made him shut his mouth.

They all started walking, talking about their costumes or what they were going to wear. Kagome, once again, was the first to come so she opened the doors and were greeted by excitement in the air.

They soon walked over to their usual place and began to eat. That is until Kagome was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to meet the faces of at least 50 boys. She just sweat dropped along with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Harry just kept on eating ignoring it.

All at once the boys shouted out, "Will you go to the dance with me Kagome!"

"Uhh..." Her sweat drop went down even further. Then a voice was heard over them

"Move out of the way! Get away!" yelled a sharp voice. Then a path was made for that person. Kagome just groaned, and Harry turned to look at what she was groaning about.

There stood Malfoy (ewww) just smirking at her (no way! IT LOOKS HOTTER ON INU AND HARRY! XO). He began to walk towards her with a determined look on his face. Harry's blood began to boil. When Malfoy was face-to-face with Kagome he bent down to her level and took out some flowers and a box.

"Kagome Higuarshi? Will you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?" he asked. All of the girl's eyes around her widened while Harry's blood began to boil even more.

Malfoy smirked (GOD STOP IT!), and opened the box to show a ring (WTF). Remembering how Kagome hated him she simply answered, "No thank you Malfoy. I'm going with my friends."

Harry then began to calm down. A few gasps and whispers were heard around them. Malfoy clenched his teeth and stood up glowering at her.

"What did you say Higuarshi?" he whispered dangerously.

"I said no thank you, because I'm going with my friends. But why don't you ask Pansy Parkinson, she sure likes you a lot," said Kagome. "Sorry you guys!" They all groaned and walked away. Malfoy was still there and stared at her. Kagome only stared back at him.

"You and your friends will pay Higuarshi," he said coldly and he left. Then Kagome stood up and faced him.

"If you hurt one hair on my friends' body I will organize your early funeral Malfoy," she threatened back. "Even if I risk my life to save theirs."

He only smirked and said, "We'll see what the Dark Lord has to say Higuarshi." She only sat down still staring after Malfoy and began eating. Little did she know that her friends heard her threat and that was the first time they every saw her mad like that. They just gaped at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Did you really mean what you said?" asked Hermione. Kagome dumbly nodded. Then Ginny who was sitting next to her gave her a hug, not he bone-crushing types, but a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks Kagome."

"No problem, Ginny," she whispered back. Then they all began to eat until a 'ahem' was heard behind them. They looked behind to see Cho Chang (sorry but she's evil in this story nd is tat her name?) behind Harry blushing.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"Uh Harry? Do you want to go the dance with me?" she asked, but was still staring at Kagome with jealousy. It was now Kagome's turn for her blood to boil. Kagome just ignored her and began to eat. Smirking Cho turned back to Harry.

"Uh...are you serious?" Harry asked questioningly. Sure, he had a crush on her back then, but that was before Kagome came into the pictures. Cho then blushed deeper and nodded.

"Uh sure! I'll go," he said uncertainly. Cho gave a squeal of delight and left skipping with joy. Once Kagome heard those words her heart sank. She was hoping that Harry would ask her, but guessed that she was wrong.

She just froze with her fork hanging in the air. Noticing that people were beginning to eat she began to eat as well, saying to herself that she would go with her friends no matter what.

-----Night time-----  
It was finally time to go to the dance. Everyone was there, except for Kagome. She was still in her room trying to decide what to dress up as.

The great hall was absolutely astonishing. The Weird Sisters (or watchamacallit) were playing, well, weird music. There were long table filled with food and drinks and the group were hanging around at the punch table.

Cho was a female pirate, and so was Harry, except he was a male. Harry looked much cuter. His hair was much messier and the lights made his eyes shine even more than every before.

Cho was wearing a small skirt and she had her arm around Harry's arm. Hermione was a witch with a pointy hat, carrying Crookshanks on her shoulder, and she was carrying a broom in her other hand (how original). Ron was a vampire with his hair slicked back, face powdered, fake fangs, a cape and a tux and that was pretty much it. Ginny and Neville dressed up as a a princess and a prince holding hands (awwwwww! SO OC!).

"Has anyone seen Kagome yet?" Hermione asked getting worried and looking at the doors expecting her to come out and yell surprise.

"Nope," they all answered. Then they heard the doors squeak open and there stood an angel! Actually...it was Kagome dressed up as an angel.

Most of the murmuring stopped, probably to look at Kagome. She was wearing a long, sparkling, slender, strapless dress showing off her curves. Her hair was in a bun showing her face out more. She was wearing a bit of make-up with glitter. She was definitely the star of the show. The group was just gaping at her. Noticing the stares she blushed and jogged over to her friends.

"Hi guys!" she said breathlessly. "Do you think my costume is good?" They all simply nodded at her still gaping. She then giggled.

"You know, you guys are starting to look like Ron. They then closed their mouths and began to speak.

"Kagome! Uhhh...I mean wow! You look great!" Hermione claimed.

"Thanks," Kagome said blushing. Then Ginny said, "Well, me and Neville are going to dance, see you around!" Then she took Neville's hand and walked away, waving toward them good-bye. Soon they disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Oh Ron! Let's dance shall we?" Hermione asked eagerly. Then she blushed surprised by her sudden question.

"Uh, sure," answered Ron blushing furiously as well. Then Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and did the same hand gesture toward them. Kagome just stifled in a laugh with Harry while Cho was just staring after them. Then a tense silence was heard.

"Well, I'll get us some punch alright Cho?" asked Harry.

"Alright," answered Cho giving him a warm smile.

"Do you want any Kagome?" he asked.

"Sure, and thanks," Kagome replied happily. Then Harry ran off toward the direction of the punch to try to hold at least three. When he was out of sight Cho glared angrily at Kagome.

"Look here Kagome," she spat, "Harry likes me, and not you. He's just being friends with you because he pities you." Kagome turned her head toward Cho eyes wide from shock.

Smirking Cho then said, "That's right he doesn't like you, he likes me and he will always. If he ever likes you it will probably be the end of the world then." Kagome's eyes began to water.

"Heh, why would he like a weakling like you? I mean I play Quidditch, I'm beautiful, I'm smart, while you are a lazy slut. You're ugly and stupid as a rock. So why don't you do a favor for all of us and get away from us!" Cho screamed. Kagome then began to sniffle and looked after where Harry went.

"T-that's not t-true," she stammered with a firm face, but inside she was crippling.

"Pfft," Cho spat, "You must **be** as dumb as a rock, and get away! NONE OF US WANTS YOU AROUND SO GET AWAY, AND IF I SEE YOU AROUND MY HARRY I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE!"

That sure hit the spot. Kagome then started to cry even harder, not able to hold back the tears any longer. She ran. She ran trying to get away from all of her problems. She thought it was all true, but it was wrong. They all liked her as the girl she was on the inside and outside. Harry especially was starting to have feelings toward her, way more than Cho. But she thought all of that was true.

Her poor heart couldn't take it anymore, so her brain demanded her body to move out at once, and of course it obeyed. When she was out of earshot she went to a girl's bathroom and sat in the stall crying her eyes out. Not caring about the world but slowly taking in everything she heard. Soon her eyeliner was getting smeared so she went out and rinsed her face. She looked toward the mirror and saw "what seemed to be" an ugly girl. Strands of hair from her bun were flying loosely against her face. Her face then was clean once more and she ran back into the same bathroom stall to cry (omg...i really hate myself now).

-----At the Dance-----  
Harry was finally able to get the drinks he slowly walked over to Cho and Kagome. Once he got there he handed Cho her drink and looked around to find Kagome missing.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked still looking for her.

Growling she answered, "Dunno, for some reason she just took off."

"Oh really?" answered Harry sadly.

'I was going to ask her to have a dance with me' he thought to himself. Then Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny came up storming toward them.

"CHO CHANG! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO KAGOME LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW ALL OF THE THINGS YOU SAID TO HER WERE LIES!" Hermione demanded in one breath. Then it was Ginny's turn to scream.

"YA! IT'S THE OPPOSITE! KAGOME IS A GREAT PERSON WHILE YOU ARE A-A-A WITCH!" Ginny yelled. Ron and Neville were behind them giving death glares to Cho. Soon Cho was twitching, stupid enough to believe that no one had heard her screaming. Harry was dumbfounded. Why were they yelling at her? What did she do? What does Kagome have to do with it?

"What's going on guys?" he asked to them.

"Th-that witch over there…!" Hermione replied holding a finger to Cho. "-Said the most horrible things ever! She's the reason that Kagome's gone! She's a monster Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"She's right mate, all of us heard Cho screaming to Kagome and we went to investigate. And there was Cho telling Kagome some real bad things," explained Ron. Now Harry was shaking with rage.

"Harry? You're not going to believe them are you? I mean why would I hurt Kagome? She's my friend too you know.." Cho said in a sweet/fake voice. Then for some reason Harry began to calm down.

"Ya…she's right you guys, Cho wouldn't do that to Kagome." said the unbelievable Harry (if that makes sense). They all gaped at him.

"Harry! Are you nuts! Cho yelled at Kagome! She even called her a slut!" Ginny shrieked out. Now Harry was just standing there, trying to decide who to believe. All of a sudden Flich the caretaker burst through the doors running madly, with his cat, Ms. Norrmis, running beside him.

"DEMENTORS! DEMENTORS HERE AT HOGWARTS!" he screamed. The music instantly stopped and everyone was staring at him as if he was crazy. Then Dumbledore and the other teachers stood up from their spots.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" he screamed once more and he fell backwards falling unconscious. Then everyone started screaming their heads off. (lolz remember?)

Someone said, "Why are dementors here at Hogwarts!"

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" some dude screamed.

"SAVE US LORD!"

"I KNEW THAT THE MONKIES WOULD ATTACK!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL PURPLE COWS AND ITEMS THAT ARE LEFT IN THIS WORLD!"

Then Dumbledore yelled, "SILENCE!" Instantly everyone froze in their spots.

"Now will all prefects lead the students back to the dorms in an orderly fashion and do not come out until we give a signal." Then Ron and Hermione ran over in front of the students to lead them and left. Harry followed where Cho went the other way. Ginny and Neville were ahead of him jogging. Finally they were at their common room where there was a huge commotion. Remembering Kagome, Hermione ran upstairs to their dormitory thinking that she would be there. Soon she ran back downstairs her face pale.

"YOU GUYS! KAGOME'S NOT HERE! SHE'S NOT HERE!" she screamed.

**To be continued...**

oooohhhhh...im pissed at myself but yet satisfied...

Kagome: ur satisfied at making me cry? (starts getting teary-eyed)

Me: wha-? WAIT NO!

Inuyasha: who the hell do you think u are to make the last chapter!

Me: why are you telling me now wen it was the last chapter? O.o

Inuyasha: what? wha- shuddap! ur going to pay for making kagome cry!

Me: what? Wait! I didn't mean to!

Inuyasha: WWWWIIIINNNNDDDD-----

Me: WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KAGOME? IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? WILL THEY FIND HER? OR WILL SHE PERISH? and IM SORRY KAGOME I DIDNT MEAN IT THAT WAY! I MEANT THAT I WAS HAPPY THAT I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THEN THE OTHER!

Kagome: oooohhhhh! tat wat u meant!

Inuyasha: SCA---!

Kagome: sit boy! (inu falls to the ground)

Me: ha ha:P

Kagome: wat did you say?

Me: uhhh...ill get the first aid kit? BYE! **p.s. I want at least three reviews:D ARIGATOU! xD and I HOPE TAT hieisesshomaru IS SATISFIED WIT THE LENGTH! XD if ur NOT ILL PROMISE TO TMAKE THE OTHER CHAPTERS MUCH MORE LONGER!**

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	14. Evil Little Miss Cho

**Hey everybody! MUCHO ARIGATOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:**

**i love crossovers: -GASP- i am ashamed of you! how could u say such things? naw im jk lolz i kind of think tat way too**

**Karin Kinomoto: lolz thnx...i was really hoping ppl would like it wen it was longer and it didn't end so quickly :P and ya the chapter was going to be a bit sad... i made a sucky beginning but a funny disclaimer and dialogue :D and thnx for saying that...AND WOOT! GO KAGOME! and HARRY! and of course ill do one wit u! lolz id love too! u just tell me wat u want me to do mam :D**

**hieisesshomaru: thnx for the compliment xD! and yes someone need to...nd dont worry! complaints are wat i need to make my story into a more enjoyable one! although...I ADORE GETTING COMPLIMENTS FROM PPL!THANK YOU ALL! and sry that i wasnâ€™t able to make it longer...but thnx for saying all of those sweet things about my story! BUT ITS FRKN PROBLEM! GOSH! XO I DONT MIND IF U DO! not tat u are doing tat...BUT STILL THNX FOR SAYING TAT I WAS DOING A GREAT JOB! XD**

**uniqu3s0u7: awww...thnx for saying tat! and yes in my story SHES JUST AS EVIL AS NARAKU Oo...DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! for ur one question! -ahem- i cannot answer that :D youâ€™ll just have to find out by reading on and on and on... MUAHAHAHAH! IM SO EVIL! and ill make sure to update earlier then usual! PROMISE!**

**animeluver123: lolz it was kind of hard for me to read ur review... (yes i am slow in the head) but yes yes ANOTHER CLIFFIE! MUAHAHAHAHAH! and I WILL UPDATE AWWWWW! U SAID PWEASE! X3**

wow...thank YOU ALL FOR UR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! -sniff- im so happy...I DIDNT GET ANY FLAMERS YET! ITS A MIRACLE! T-T HALLEUJUAH HALLEJUAH!

disclaimer: -ahem- animeCRAZY980 is a bit...crazy in the head and so i will say the disclaimer for her...-ahem-  
me: STOP WIT THE AHEM! its gettin ANNOYING! XO  
weird person: fine fine...she doesnt own inuyasha or harry potter  
me: damn those laws...o well

CONTINUE ON WIT THE STORY! XD  
"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 14. Evil Little Miss Cho:**

**  
**"Kagome! Kagome! ARE YOU HERE? IF YOU ARE, **THIS IS NOT FUNNY**!" Hermione yelled thinking that Kagome was going to come out and yell "SURPRISE!"

Then the group's heart sank. She was somewhere in Hogwarts, alone, and not aware of what was happening, and could be in a grave danger at any moment Then Harry ran through the door...or portrait...with Ron and Hermione behind them. They had told Ginny and Neville to stay while they went to look for her.

"Let's hurry up and check the girl's bathroom!" Hermione suggested.

"Why would she be in a girl's bathroom?" Ron asked.

"It's a girl thing...you wouldn't understanding...(chyeahhh!)"

"Whatever."

"Well c'mon then!" Harry demanded. and they ran off toward the bathroom. As they got near the candle lights began to flicker on and off. A sudden rush of coldness went over them. Instantly they went into a crevasse in the wall.

Hermione was whimpering so Ron had to put his hand over her mouth. Harry looked out to see a couple of figures in cloaks floating. They were definitely dementors. But why were they here? Weren't they supposed to be at Azkaban?

Realizing the logical explanation his heart sank once more. They were from Voldemort, he had sent to dementors after something in Hogwarts. Soon he noticed the dementors open the door to the girl's room and went inside. His face turned pale...what if they were after Kagome?

-----With Kagome-----  
Still sniffling Kagome thought about going back to the dormitory, and taking a long peaceful nap to relieve herself. She then went outside of her stall, but she had a chill feeling that something very **bad** was going to happen.

The lights above her began to flicker on and off. Soon she fell into a world of darkness as the lights went. She looked ahead to see two floating figures in front of her. Her eyes wide as she stared at them.

Tonight was the only night of the whole year where her miko powers were no use to her...and it had to be tonight (its a miko thing :D). Seeing her just standing there, the two figures floated towards Kagome.

She back up until she was against the cold, tiled wall. Soon her breathing felt icy, her body felt cold, everything felt cold. As if all of the happiness in her life were sucked out of her (well durr :P).

She just pressed the body against the cool wall, noticing that the cloaked figures were coming closer to her. Until they gave a nod to each other and one of them stopped and the other floated towards her.

Soon it's cloaked face was a few inches away from her face. Then she felt a funny sensation. Her legs began to wobble underneath her. Her breathing became raspy and short. It was as if her own soul were being sucked out of her. And it was. The dementor was giving her the "Kiss of Death" as they called it (i hav no idea wat its called but i read tat it was kiss something...-.-).

Her eyes became lifeless like Kikyo's, her skin turned pale white and there was no body warmth coming form her.

Then out of the blue, voices, three to be exact, were heard shouting, "LUMOS!" at the same time.

A shine of bright light was shone as the two dementors turned to look at the source and howled in pain. As the light cleared up the dementors were gone and there stood Hermione, Ron, and Harry pointing their wands toward where the dementors were and breathing heavily. Kagome's legs failed on holding her up and so she collapsed towards the dirty floor.

Finally the three were able to regain composure and look at the falling body of Kagome. Once her face hit the ground the three yelled, "Kagome!"

They soon ran over to her fallen body to see that she had only fainted. When Hermione tried to shake her awake, her hand shot back in surprise. Kagome skin was as cold as a grave stone. Then her eyes went wide knowing, the answer to her problem.

"Harry! Ron! We have to take her to the Hospital Wing! The dementors were trying to suck the soul out of her!" Hermione commanded as she pulled Kagome onto her feet.

Ron's and Harry's eyes went wide too. Immediately they helped pick up Kagome. But instead, Harry thought that it would be faster if he picked her up and so he did, bridal style.

After that he started walking away. She felt as a light as a feather could be. They began to run to the Hospital Wing to find the doors locked.

"Stupid me!" Hermione yelled smacking her head. Then she put her hands against the door and bonked her head on it yelling 'stupid me' with each bonk.

"H-Hermione, don't do that...you'll get stupider...even if that is possible...' whispered a raspy voice.

"KAGOME!" they all yelled out surprise (dang they yell a lot --;). They looked down to Kagome who was in Harry's arms to meet her pale face. Her eyes were half opened and her skin tone was still pale. Her lips were no longer cheery red, dry and a light purple (you know wen ur cold?).

"What's up guys? And why am I floating in the air?" Kagome asked still a little woozy. She was still unaware that Harry was carrying her.

"Hey Kagome, " Hermione answered. "Harry's carrying you."

"Hm...that's nice," she whispered back and she went to sleep. She then snuggled deeper into Harry's robes.

He only blushed and started following Hermione as she started to walk towards who-knows-what-except-Hermione-does. After minutes of walking around to what seemed like nowhere they met up with Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger! Why are you disobeying the headmaster's orders?" Professor Mcgonagall demanded.

"Sorry Professor Mcgonagall, but Kagome needs help fast! She ran into the dementors..." Hermione answered moving out of the way to show Kagome's limp form.

Professor Mcgonagall's face went pale while Dumbledore got closer to Kagome. He went down and stared intently at her face. Soon Kagome's eyes began to flutter open, but only halfway.

"Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore, may I help you with something?" she asked deliriously. Dumbledore smiled and answered, "No thank you Ms. Higurashi, I have everything I need here."

Then he turned to the three and said, "I suggest you leave Ms. Kagome with me, for I have the cure for her dizziness (lolz)"

He then pulled his hands out, while Harry put Kagome into his arms. For a couple of minutes she was still grasping onto Harry's robes which made him blush even deeper. Dumbledore just smiled and was able to pry Kagome's hands off.

"You will all see Kagome wide awake and fine tomorrow morning, so you do not have to worry about a thing," reassuring the three.

"Thank you sir," they all said and left toward their dormitory.

The professors went the other way to what seemed to be the way toward Dumbledore's office. Harry looked back and could see Kagome's face smiling at him. He returned the smile and turned around hoping that Dumbledore would keep his promise.

-----Morning Time In the Girl's Dormitory-----  
Hermione slowly woke up by the rays of sunlight on her face. She rubbed her eyes. At first she had a blurry vision of the room, but it soon became clear. She looked over to the other beds to find them all full. Then her eyes stopped on Kagome's bed.

There she was breathing in deeply and peacefully! Hermione's heart did a flip-flop as she ran over to Kagome's bed to see if it was really her. To her luck it was! Here Kagome was sleeping under the covers breathing in and out peacefully as if the night before was all just a dream.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU!" Hermione sobbed out as big wails escaped her mouth. Along with the wails came out big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Surprisingly the other girls were sleeping as deep as a rock's sleep (lolz does tat make sense?). But Kagome who was very near Hermione, woke up from the sudden commotion.

"HUH? WHO? WHAT? WHERE?" she demanded. Then she turned her head to Hermione surprised to see her wailing and sobbing.

"Hermione?" she asked. Then Hermione's head shot up to look at Kagome. Kagome looked so peaceful and calm. Her face was clean and she was in her pajamas. Her hair was ruly and messy as she always looked when she woke up.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE AWAKE...A-AND YOU'RE HERE! IN YOUR BED!" Hermione yelled out and she put Kagome into a death hug. It was a miracle that Kagome didn't suffocate.

With small motion Kagome patted Hermione's back and said, "Of course I'm here Hermione, where else would I be?"

Then Hermione let go of her and looked up to her face once more. Kagome's face was put into a questioning look. Finally able to wipe her tears away she answered Kagome's question.

"Well... it starts here…" continued Hermione as she told Kagome of what had happened in the girl's bathroom and why she was so worried. "And that's why I was like that and why I was so worried." Kagome just stared at her with a shocked face.

"So you're telling me that I almost lost my soul last night?" Kagome asked unsure of the story.

"That's right," Hermione answered nodding her head.

"And you guys saved my life?" Hermione only nodded once more. Now it was Hermione's turn to be put in a death hug. Then Kagome whispered into Hermione's ear, "Thank you for everything."

Then they let go and giggled. Then they began to change into their clothes and get ready for the day where they would be going to Hogsmeade.

-----With the Boys-----  
Harry was unable to sleep at all because of being worried about Kagome. Ron was able to sleep like a rock (YAY! ANOTHER ROCK:D).

Noticing that it was morning, Harry walked over to Ron. At first he shook him, but no movement. He then began to pinch him, no avail. Until finally he pinched Ron's nose. Quickly Ron woke up gasping for air. He looked around breathing in deeply.

Seeing Harry's face smirking at him he yelled, "Oi! HARRY DON'T DO THAT! I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Harry was already ready to go so he just laughed and ran out the door. Ron then quickly changed into his clothes and ran after him. They ran down the stairs to only bump into something.

"Oof!" Thuds were heard on the floor.

Kagome had fallen head first onto the ground and was groaning. Hermione fell butt-first so she was only rubbing her bottom. Ron just got pushed back onto the stairs and rubbing his head. Harry was also on the ground but fell back-first. All of them were moaning. That is until Ron, Hermione, and Harry first sat up to see the moaning body of Kagome.

"Ow...you guys are really strong," she complained. She tried to sit up, but fell backward as a shot of pain went through her.

She gave a small scream as she fell back. She closed her eyes trying to gain consciousness. Then she heard a voice calling to her.

"Kagome?" She tried to answer it but no avail.

"KAGOME!" the voices yelled out and this time much louder. Then she shot her eyes open to see the faces of her three friends staring at her.

"Oh hey guys! Long time no see right?" Kagome asked giving a weak smile. A hand was pushed towards her as she gratefully accepted it. She then stood up grunting. Then she was attacked by Harry in a big hug.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" he yelled with happiness.

She just stared into space shocked. Then Cho's words came back toward her. It echoed through her mind. "_Look here, **Kagome**, Harry likes me not you. He's just being friends with you cause he pities you. That's right he doesn't like you, he likes me and he will always. If he ever likes you it will probably be the end of the world then. Heh, why **would** he like a weakling like you? I mean I play Quidditch, I'm beautiful, I'm smart while you are a lazy slut. You're ugly and stupid as a rock. So why don't you do a favor for all of us and get away from us! You must be as dumb as a rock, and get away! NONE OF US WANTS YOU AROUND SO GET AWAY, AND IF I SEE YOU AROUND MY HARRY I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE!" _She suddenly pushed Harry away and ran through the door trying to get away from them.

:K-kagome?" Harry asked stunned. They all ran after her.

There were drops of tears on the cold floor. Kagome was running once more. Away from all of her problems, or because she was the problem. Finding an abandoned room she crawled to a dark corner and cried to her heart's content (how sad).

The group were following her tears until the tears stopped at a certain room. They all listened and could hear the sobs of the poor girl. They opened the door and walked inside. Ron wanted to make sure that no one bothered them so he guarded outside. Hermione and Harry walked into the corner where Kagome was sobbing.

"Kagome?" asked Hermione. She crawled next to her friend and touched her hair slightly. A small gasp was heard and Kagome lifted her head to look into the eyes of Hermione and then Harry.

Worried for the one that he cared so much for...he asked, "Kagome? What's wrong? Who did this to you?"

She just cried harder and managed to shake her head denying the questions. Then Harry bent down and lifted Kagome's chin. Her beautiful brown orbs stared into his green orbs.

"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong," he whispered. She pulled her gaze away and whispered the name of Cho. Harry unable to hear asked, "Who?"

"Cho.." she said a little bit louder.

"I'm sorry who?"

Getting mad shed yelled, "Cho! Cho Chang! She told me that I was a slut, and as ugly and as dumb as a rock! She told me that you guys wanted me to go away!"

Then she began to sob even more. Harry's eyes were filled with rage and anger for Cho. He couldn't believe that Cho would do it, but if Cho was making his loved one feel this horrible, she would pay. Then he roughly grabbed Kagome up by the shoulders and embraced her into a warm hug.

Too stunned to say anything her crying stopped abruptly and Harry whispered into her ear, "She's wrong about you Kagome. You make our hearts jump with joy just by looking at you. Don't believe a word that the witch said."

He whispered more soothing things and Kagome began to calm down. Finally she managed to whisper with her voice the words, "Thank you Harry."

Then she got out of his embrace and gave him the warmest smile she could give. His heart did a flip-flop in his chest. He gave a smile back and Hermione was smiling as well, but left while they were hugging. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. There stood Ron and Hermione smiling with joy to see their friend happy once more (OH YEAH IT RHYMES:D).

"Thanks for everything you guys," she whispered and pulled the three into a warm embrace. She let go and they all ran toward the Great Hall to eat their usual breakfast.

For **once** Ron was first and so he opened the door. They then quickly jogged to their usual place and began to eat as food magically appeared in front of them. When they were about to end an 'ahem' was heard behind Kagome and Harry. They both turned around to see the fake sweet face of Cho. Seeing Kagome she gave a glare to her and smiled at Harry.

Harry saw the glare and gave Cho a death glare. Ignoring the glare Cho began to say, "Hey Harry! Hey Ron, and Hermione!" Kagome just turned around and her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"What do you want Cho?" they all demanded looking at the saddened Kagome. Not caring Cho asked to Harry, "Um. Harry? Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade today?"

Immediately Harry said in a cold voice, "No, I'm going with Kagome today."

Cho glared at Kagome with hatred. Kagome just sank down further. "I know what you did Cho."

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked innocently knowing exactly what.

"You're the reason that Kagome ran off, and I do not want to see you around anymore, so please leave." He demanded and he went back to eating. Cho took one last glare at Kagome and walked away, her robe's slapping against Kagome's back. She winced in pain still being quiet. Seeing her wince Harry got mad once more and yelled to Cho, "If I ever see you around Kagome 10 feet to her **you will pay**!"

Cho just kept on walking ignoring his warning. Harry paid his attention to Kagome looking up to him. His eyes softened and she began to rub her back to soothe the slapping pain.

"So you want me to show you around at Hogsmeade Kagome?" he asked to her blushing.

"Of course Harry! And thanks for sticking up for me," she answered promptly. The other two were looking at Kagome with sympathy in their eyes. While Cho was planning to take revenge on Kagome for stealing 'her' man away from her.

"I'll just have to make Kagome's life miserable," she said to herself smiling wickedly.

**To be continued...**

**hey guys! i am soooooo sorry tat this chapter was as long as the last one...i had trouble thinking of stuff CAUSE OF MY STUPID SCHOOL! WHO GIVES OUT HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY? ESPECIALLY TO WRITE AN ESSAY? P ...sigh...IM SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO DIDNT LIKE THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER! PLZ ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES! Nd also ITS GONNA TAKE ME LONGER CAUSE MI STUPID COMP IS ACTING FUNKY:O**

**ALONG WIT UR APOLOGIES I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS! PLZ AND ARIGATOU!**

**Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-**


	15. A New Discovery

**HEY YOU GUYS! ARIGATOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:**

**Karin Kinomoto: I WILL UPDATE FOR U AND OTHER PPL:D AND YES YES...i hate dementors tooo -sigh-**

**i love crossovers: YAY! ANOTHER PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS THE TROUBLESOME TROUBLES OF SCHOOL:D and ya lolz i got tat same review...and i will update soon one cause u asked so nicely! xD...lolz! TATS SO COOL! WAT A COINCIDENCE! XD lolz...**

**XxBlackCrescentMoonxX: really? i really didnt notice tat before...and lolz no we are not the same person we're actually different :D**

**Inugirlforever: tats ALL UR GOING TO SAY? GOOD JOB? WTF! lolz naw naw im jp wit u...and yes yes it is always sucky wen someone gets hw on the first day of school :P**

YAY! I GOT FOUR REVIEWS:D NOT TAT MUCH...but the chapter was a bit sucky before... -- anywayz i hav to do school homework too so HERE YA GOO!

disclaimer: I sadly, sadly do not own Inuyasha or Harry Pooter...i mean Potter. :P HAPPY YOU STUPID DAMNED LAWYERS OF THE COPYRIGHTED LAWS! XO

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 15. A New Discovery:**

It was finally time to go to Hogsmeade so everyone went back to their dormitory to change and came back down. Hermione was wearing a short denim skirt with a sweater and her hair up in a high ponytail.

Kagome was wearing brown cargo pants along with a black sweater that had a v-shaped neckline. Her hair was left alone except for two pins, one at each side of her head.

Harry was wearing blue baggy pants with a t-shirt. Ron was wearing a sweatshirt with black jeans.

Kagome quickly got her permissions slip which was wrinkled from being in a small sac with her Knuts, Sickles, and Gold (sp?). As she handed it to Filch, the caretaker, he just snorted and they were on their way to Hogsmeade. Once they got there a small smile tugged at her lips. It was a cute small town with witches and wizards roaming there and here.

"You guys want to go the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked spying it a few blocks away. They all nodded in unison and soon arrived at the Three Broomsticks to find it quite full.

In the back there were a couple of tables, where there was one table with three chairs, but Kagome got an extra chair. Soon an old friendly-looking lady came over and asked for their orders.

The three ordered Butterbeers while Kagome ordered green tea, but ordered a Butterbeer as well. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them as people around them chattered happily. Finally after some time the lady came back with their drinks. Immediately Harry, Hermione, and Ron became to slurp the drink. Kagome just stared at them as if they didn't know who it was.

"What?" Hermione asked noticing her stare.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what Butterbeer is since you guys seem to like it so much," Kagome shrugged. This time Harry answered first.

"Well you see, it's really sweet, but kind of strong so don't drink it to much." (does that make sense?)

"Oh, alright," Kagome responded. Then she took a small drink from her Butterbeer. Smiling she took the cup where the foam made a mustache on her upper lip. Ron then bursted out laughing and pointed his finger at her. Hermione was stifling in a laugh and Harry was busy laughing as well .

Oh how Kagome loved Harry's cheerful laugh. Questioningly Kagome asked, "What? Is there something on my face?" Harry managed to point to his lip still laughing. She wiped the part, but missed the foam.

"It's still there," Harry managed. She wiped at it again, but missed. Laughing he got his own finger and wiped it off himself. Noticing the act Ron and Hermione stopped laughing and exchanged a smirk with one another. Kagome just blushed a dark crimson red along with Harry.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," and he wiped the foam onto a napkin. Harry was sitting next to Kagome and Hermione was between Kagome and Ron was between Harry and Hermione. (hope you can get the formation)

Another uncomfortable silence was heard until people started to leave. It was getting late and so they would have to go back soon. So they quickly finished their drinks and paid the check. All of them walked out of the little cafe noticing how dark and quiet it got to be.

"Wow, it sure is dark here and we better head back before Flich catches us," Ron said. All of them nodded and walked back to the school until a shrilling scream broke the silence.

Looking around for the source they walked further looking around to see who caused the scream. Then there it was. Three, what seemed to be, third years were in the corner with two dementors in front of them.

All three girls were shivering and they looked like they were about to faint. Immediately Hermione, and Ron looked around their pockets frantically for their wands, but no such luck. The dementors were getting closer to the girls. Harry ended up empty-handed for he left his wand back in his room...at the bottom of his trunk.

All three of them bonked their heads telling themselves that they were stupid to leave their wands at their rooms. All three looked to Kagome hoping that she had the wand but was surprised by what she was doing. She had her hands together in a certain position and was chanting a few words under her breath. Her hair then began to float up.

"Kagome?" Harry whispered. Kagome's eyes shot open to find the eyes not brown, but magenta. Then the dementors began to glow pink as well and float of the ground. They both let a shrill and disappeared out of thin air.

Then Kagome began to breathe again and her eyes began to change back to their regular stage. Soon she was staring at the three shivering girls. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were gaping at what she had just done. She moved their heads to the three one at a time.

"What?" she asked innocently. They just shook their heads and Hermione said, "I think that we should take them to Hogwarts immediately. They need Madame Promfrey's help!"

Then Harry and Ron took a girl onto their back, and Kagome followed. The three girls had fainted after the dementors disappeared. Quickly jogging, the four could see Hogwarts come into view. A few minutes ago it began to snow and it sure snowed a lot. Kagome tripped on a rock and fell face forward into the snow which was now two inches high. Since the girl was on Kagome's back she was in no damage.

"Kagome!" Hermione shrieked and she ran over to help her friend up. As Kagome got up she shook her head to get the snow in her hair away.

Accomplishing her very small mission, she gratefully took Hermione's hand and took firm hold of the girl on her back. Ready, she jogged once more toward the huge oak doors. Hermione was able to open the doors and on the top of the stairs was Professor Mcgonagall looking angry, satisfied, and worried at the same time.

"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER, AND MS. HIGUARSHI! What are you doing out there at this time?" she demanded red in the face.

"We're sorry professor, but these three girls were almost attacked by dementors! So will you please escort them to the Hospital Wing?" Kagome answered, who was tired from holding the heavy girl. The color was drained from the professor's face.

"Will you four please follow me?" she asked walking away. They immediately followed happy to see that they were on their way to the Hospital Wing. Once they went through the doors Madame Promfrey came running up to them to inspect the three girls.

"Over here now," she commanded. She went beside the beds and they laid the girls down pulling the covers over them.

"Will you be able to help them Madame Promfrey?" Hermione asked glancing at the three girls one at a time.

"Yes I will Ms. Granger, they are stunned so they won't be able to move or do anything without a certain potion that I am out of." said Madame Promfrey. She then shooed the four out while then she closed the doors to talk to Professor Mcgonagall. Pressing their ears to the doors they could only hear the end of the conversation.

"What I am to do Minerva?" Madame Promfrey asked. She sure seemed to be anxious about something.

"I"m not sure, but one thing is certain is that we will have to put more security on our students," answered the professor. Soon silence took over and the four began to slowly walk toward their common room.

Tired from all of the day's activities they finally said the password and went inside. They were all happy with the fact that no one was there and the fire was dancing merrily in the fireplace. Also that the couches and armchairs looked ever so comfortable. Gratefully Hermione took the armchair while Kagome sat at one end of the couch and Ron sat on the other side with Harry in the middle.

A few minutes of silence snoring was heard and they found out that Ron had fallen asleep, who was now drooling and snoring with his head on one arm. Hermione was the second one to sleep and her head was drooping up and down with a grunt. Harry had was the third to sleep with his head laid against the couch and was snoring peacefully.

Kagome managed to take his glasses off with out disturbing him. He looked so cute under the firelight. The light was dancing on his baby soft skin. His lips were midway opened and he looked so peaceful.

Right then and there Kagome wanted kiss his lips, but knew she couldn't for he liked Cho. Her heart sank at the name. Would Cho actually do something horrible to her friends? What if she did and it was her fault? Questions rang through her mind until she was too tired to have her eyelids open that she let her head fall onto Harry's shoulder and was sleeping as well. They stayed like that until two of them began to have nightmares.

-----Harry's Nightmare-----  
Harry was walking through a void filled with darkness. Then he could see Kagome far off in the distance. She had her back turned toward him.

"Kagome!" he yelled happily. Then Kagome turned around. Harry gasped at what he saw. Kagome's eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. Her skin was a ghastly white, and she had deep gashes across her body. Her hair was matted with blood and stuck to her skin front the dry blood. She soon gave him a smile and waved to him. Out of nowhere a monster came and was running toward Kagome. Kagome just stood there not knowing what was happening.

"Kagome look out!" Harry screamed with all his might, but it was too late. The monster killed Kagome in one slash and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"KAGOME!" he yelled and he began to run towards her. But the more he ran the further she went away from him. Soon an evil cackle came into his mind.

-----Reality-----  
"KAGOME!" Harry yelled as he woke up. He turned his head to see Kagome sleeping peacefully, where her head had fallen into his lap and was breathing in slowly and deeply.

A crimson blush came across his cheeks as he saw how beautiful she looked. She looked so peaceful. No way would he let anyone or anything hurt his Kagome. Wait, his? When did Kagome become his?

"Oh well, it was all a dream so no way would it come true," he said to himself.

-----Kagome's Dream-----  
Kagome was floating in a dark place. Nothing was around or near here. Then she saw a figure as she floated closer to it. Immediately she knew who it was.

"Hey! Hey Harry! she exclaimed with happiness in her voice. Harry turned around to meet his eyes with hers and her heart sank. For some apparent reason he had cuts and bruises across his face with a big gash across his chest. His glasses were cracked and his hair was messier than ever.

When he saw her he gave her a warm smile and waved towards her. Kagome was running towards him shouting, "Harry! What happened to you?"

Then a cloaked figure came up behind Harry with a wand pointed towards his head. Not knowing this Harry just kept on waving. Kagome froze along with her heart.

Then a chill voice ran through the air. "Avada Kedavra." Then a shot of green ran into Harry's body and he fell face first into the blackness.

"HARRY!" she screamed.

-----Reality (once again)-----  
Harry was just about to go back to sleep when he felt something squirming in his lap. Opening one eye he looked down to see Kagome moving around muttering his name over and over again. He gave a worried look as he held Kagome into his arms and she grabbed his shirt.

"I'm right here Kagome, don't worry, I'll always be with you," he whispered into her ear. That seemed to help for Kagome had a smile on her face now. Then he began to fall asleep into the Land of the Leprechauns, while Kagome slid away only her head on his lap now.

-----Morning-----  
Hermione was the first to wake up right at the crack of dawn. She looked around frantically trying to find out where she was. Finally able to notice her surroundings she sighed with relief to see her friends all sleeping on the couch. She laughed to herself as she saw the sight of them.

Ron was sleeping with his hand holding up his head and drool was dripping out. He was, of course, snoring. Harry's head was lying on the couch. His face was put into a smile and she could see why.

Kagome's head was lain on top of his lap smiling as well. They looked so cute together. Not wanting to disturb the couple she quietly walked over to Ron to try to at least wake him up.

"Ron? Ron! Wake up!" she yelled into his ear. Surprised from the yelling he immediately woke up and looked frantically around as well.

"What? Are the purple cows attacking again?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, she answered, " No Ron, there are no purple cows, just hurry up and wake up!"

Ron kept on looking around and soon a smirk came across his face when he saw Harry and Kagome together. Hermione stared at them with him, happy that her friend was finally peaceful unlike other times.

For a few more minutes they continued to stare at them that is until Harry began to squirm. Soon his eyes began to flutter open. Ron and Hermione froze in their positions watching his every move.

Then when his eyes were opened halfway he stood up a little bit straighter and stretched his arms above him. When his vision began to come clear he noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Then he saw it on the table in front of him. He put them on and saw Ron and Hermione.

"Oh hey guys. Were we sleeping here all night?" he asked them.

"Ya," whispered Hermione. "And I suggest that you don't move too much."

"Why?" he asked.

"Look down mate," answered Ron. Giving them a questioning look he looked down to see Kagome's head on his lap.

A bright crimson red appeared on his cheeks. He continued to stare at her with a goofy smile appearing on his face. Then he noticed that Kagome soon began to squirm. Soon her eyes began to flutter open.

Thinking that she in her bed she just dug deeper into what seemed to be her pillow. Then she noticed that her pillow was quite warm for some apparent reason. She slowly lifted her eyes above her to see the smiling face of Harry.

"Good morning miss," he greeted. She then put on a goofy smile and answered back.

"Good morning." She slowly lifted her head up from his lap. Harry's leg already missed the warm and softness of her hair and head. She then rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Soon Ron and Hermione came into view with goofy smiles on their faces, but Ron's was more of a smirk.

"Good morning guys." she said to them.

"Good morning Kagome," they answered back. She finally noticed that she was in the common room rather than in her bed.

"Were we in the common room all night?" she asked while stretching her arms and then looking around at her surroundings.

"Yep," they answered in unison. Then she stood up and stretched.

"Ugh, but it was so comfortable," she said.

"Well that's because you were sleeping on Harry's lap, and it must have been comfortable like," Hermione answered slyly with a smirk coming across Ron's and her face. Kagome just blushed along with Harry.

"Well, I'm going up to change my clothes. Today is a Sunday and tomorrow is the first day of classes. Then next week winter break." she said. Then she headed towards the stairs to go and change (i want tat type of school schedule:P).

"Wait up Kagome!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran after her. Then the boys were the only ones in the common room for it was still very early and people wanted to sleep in.

"So how was it to have Kagome on your lap?" Ron asked with a smirk playing on his lips. Harry just blushed and gave him a death glare.

"Oh, shut up Ron," he hissed laying his head against the couch and then closing his eyes.

"But you didn't answer my question Harry," Ron asked once more putting on a larger grin.

"You never give up do you," Harry said angrily.

"Yep," Ron said dumbly putting on a goofy grin.

Giving up Harry answered, "It felt, I don't know! Good I guess! Her head felt warm and comfortable on my lap."

"It felt as if she was pulling all of my troubles away," he answered once more dreamily. Ron just giggled and fluttered his eyelids at him while saying, "Aaaahhhhh...!"

"Oh shut up Ron!" he hissed once more. Then he stood up and stretched a little bit more. "I'm going upstairs to change, see you later." Then he turned around and walked up the circular stairs.

"Hey wait up!" complained Ron. Then he ran after him wanting to change his wrinkled clothes as well.

-----With the Girls-----  
Kagome and Hermione were finally able to change. Kagome changed into a pair of blue faded jeans with a big sweater that was twice her size. Hermione changed into a long skirt with a big sweater as well. Hers was the color red while Kagome's was orange, the colors for Gryffindor.

Kagome started to love the Gryffindor group since it was filled with loving and caring people. Kagome was still putting her things away so Hermione went out first. Then Kagome noticed a letter on top of her messy bed. She opened it to find a letter with her name in big, black, bold letters. Inside it said:

_Kagome, come to the lake outside of Hogwarts right after breakfast. I want to have a word with you across the bridge. Make sure to come in the middle of the bridge after breakfast. See you then. _

Harry

Kagome silently squealed as she quickly stuffed the letter back into her pocket but she thought about not telling anyone just in case. Then she went outside to meet her awaiting friends.  
  
**To be continued...**

MUAHAHAHAHHA! XD ANOTHER CLIFFIE! XD HAHAHAHAHA IM SO FREAKING EVIL ARENT I:3 naw...im too cute for tat X3 RITE? ANSWER DAMMIT! anywayz...i would like at least TWO OR THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! I BETTER GET A LOT OF REVIEWS THOUGH! OR ELSE! XD

P.S. i think its official tat ill update every saturday or sunday morning so just a head up because of school :D ND IM SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SEEMED SHORT TO YOU! I WAS STRESSING OUT! T-T! PLZ FORGIVE ME! T-T

Ja Ne –animeCRAZY980-


	16. Trouble at the Bridge

HEY GUYS! xD LOLZ I WAS REALLY HAPPY TO GET FOUR REVIEWS! SO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:

**lil1diva: gahhhhhh srrry…-- its been a long time since I last read harry potter so I forgot all my facts…lolz and ya the school schedule is pretty wack so just excuse it for some time :D… and lolz ya I just thought I should put a bit of kikyo into cho and srry…I didn't mean to burst your bubble about cho -.-;; lolz I thought everyone would get wat I meant wen I put tat up …. Guess I was wrong…AND NO UR NOT DUMB! UR SMART! Wait wat? and I WILL! also…lolz ur going to have to wait for a few more chapters : and YES IT IS A STORY! Lolz…even if inuyasha isn't in it T-T and lolz you kind of do…and I MEAN TAT IN A GOOD WAY! Asnd how sad…mi internets been down for a week so I could only update my other stories -.-**

**easily confuzzled: -SNIFF- UR SO MEAN! T-T BUT PLZ EXCUSE MY MISTAKES! ITS BEEN SOME TIME SINCE I READ HARRY POTTER YA KNO! Mistakes now…but YOU KNOW WAT THEY MEAN! XD AND I WILL UPDATE DON'T WORRY! P.s. GAHHHHHH IM GETTING CONFUSED AT HOW MANY TIMES YOU CHANGE YOUR NAME! XO**

**Karin Kinomoto: I love purple cows…just imagine PURPLE MILK! And YES YES I WILL UDPATE! AND IM REALLY TERRIBLY SORRY BUT I HAVE LIKE FIVE OR SIX STORIES IM WORKING ON….GAHHHH -O- IT'S THE THREE I HAVE NOW ONE OF OURS ANOTHER OF ONE IM MAKING AND ANOTHER ONE! ITS REALLY REALLY HARD! . GOMEN NA SAI FOR IT!**

**Animeluver123: IM SORRT! BUT ITS JUST SCHOOL! lolz SEE EVERYONES BUSY! T-T U HAVE A HUGE SCHEDULE FOR SCHOOL! O.O mines just like urs lolz cause im in leadership too COOL! AND WAT TYPE OF ATTITUDE IS TAT? HUH? UR FRKN RUNNIN FOR AN OFFFICE! YOU NEED MORE ENTHUSIASM! XO OR ELSE…IM NOT UPDATING! MUAHAHAHAHAHH! XD**

THANK YOU ALL FOR UR WONDERFUL, KIND, STRANGE AND WACKY REVIEWS! XD LOLZ. UR ALL SO KIND!- SNIFF- IM SO LUCKY TO GET SCUH SWEET, yet strange, and funny REVIEWERS:D

"talking"

'thoughts'

(author notes)

**Chapter 16. Trouble at the Bridge:**

Once Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, there was Ron, Harry and Hermione all changed and ready to go and eat breakfast. They greeted her and walked out of the common room.

The frosty air prickled their skin as they exited out of the room. Remembering their jackets, they quickly ran back inside to gather their needed items. The boy grabbed their jackets and hats as the girls gathered their jackets, scarves and hats. Quickly, they put them on and ran to the Great Hall.

There, the warm atmosphere greeted them and the soft smells of the delicious food took over. Finally taking their places, they began to eat their meal in silence. Amazingly Harry wasn't at all that hungry, even though he swore he could hear the food say, "EAT ME HARRY! EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (scary food O.o)"

"Not that hungry, so I'll see you guys later," he said staring at the food as he did so. He then stood up, turned his back to them and walked out of the Great Hall hoping to escape the strange voices of the food.

Kagome then suddenly sped up her eating pace and gobbled up about three pieces of bacon, a piece of toast, and a small bowl of oatmeal. Slamming the bowl down she cried out, "DONE!"

She stood up and as she did everyone at the table stared at her. Ginny then asked, "Why'd you finish so quickly?"

"Oh! Uhh…I-I have to go…and….feed…my…cat!" she answered uncertainly. Taking one good glance at them she said, "Bye!"

In a blink of an eye she was gone as the oak doors swung back and forth. "What's her problem?" Ron asked looking after her.

"I'm…not sure," Hermione answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Does she even have a cat?" Ron asked.

"I don't think she even has a pet," Ginny replied.

-----With Kagome-----

Kagome was outside, looking frantically around for the bridge. It was really foggy for some apparent reason, but who cares?

**Finally, **she saw an outline of the entrance to the bridge. Smiling at her small accomplishment, she quickly ran a bit further and found out that it really was an entrance…and entrance to a **humongous **bridge.

She cautiously walked onto the bridge to see if it was stable (well durr! Its stone!). It was. She then quickened her pace until she found out that she was right in the middle of the bridge. Waiting for Harry's arrival, she leaned over the railing to look into the water.

Her eyes went wide at how far the river was down below. Between the bridge and the river wree jagged cliffs, and rocks hanging out of the sides, and worst of all, it was terribly foggy ( i would never want to go there O.O).

With shaking knees she bent down holding tightly onto the bridge's ledge as painful memories came into her mind. That is, until she felt another presence near her. She slowly stood up and looked at her surroundings seeing that it was still too foggy to see anything at all.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kagome asked. She swore at the corner of her eye that she saw a black blur move.

"Hello? Is it you Harry!" she asked again becoming frightened. Then a soft chuckle was heard.

"Hellllo? Hellllo? Is anyone there? Is it you Harry? Heh…my my…you seem frightened Kagome…" a voice taunted.

"Who the hell are you!" she demanded trying to catch the one who was talking.

"What rude manners…you still don't remember me Kagome?" it replied.

"If you tell me who you are, then maybe I would…" Kagome responded slowly reaching for her wand.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" it said. "Also for forgetting me, I'll have to punish you for that…"

As fast as she could touch the tip of her wand, the figure yelled out, "Incendio!"

A shot of red fire came towards flying her chest. Trying to get out of the way, she was able to dodge is but not well enough. The spell was able to hit her left shoulder but the rest blasted into the railing for the bridge.

The impact of the spell caused Kagome's clothes to rip at her shoulder and her to be pushed backwards toward where the railing was hit. She screamed as she fell off the bridge, but on the way her scarf released itself from her neck and as it settled down, a piece of rock landed on it, fastening it securely (how convenient :D).

With her quick thinking, Kagome grabbed onto the other end of her scarf with her right hand. She bounced up and down a bit, but soon settled down. The strong wind blew her hat off of her head. She slowly looked down to see it falling down, down into the never-ending pit of doom (lolz cool name huh?)

She tried to raise her left arm, but the pain from her shoulder was too painful so she let it stay there to her side limp. She clenched her teeth in pain. A figure emerged from the mist on the bridge and now stood in front of Kagome.

Kagome shot her head up to see a cloaked figure now standing before her. She squinted her eyes to see who it was, but the face was covered by the hood. Slowly the figure squat down to her eye level and yet she still couldn't see his face.

The figure then raised his wand and placed the tip right in the middle of her forehead. Kagome just looked up to the figure with a straight face, which was pretty hard to do at the moment.

"Hm…you know Higurashi…you're pretty cute when your on the brink of death," the figure commented.

"S-SHUT UP!" she shouted her cheeks becoming even more pink.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…it's always a sad time when a cute girl like you is about to die in a slow and painful way."

"What?" she demanded.

"Oh well…it was nice knowing you." He pressed the wand harder into her forehead. "Crucio."

Kagome suddenly screamed out in pain. Bad memories that she tried so hard to erase came back to her mind and there was internal pain all over her body. The figure smirked as he pressed the wander even harder which caused Kagome to scream out even louder.

-----With Harry-----

Harry was walking through the snow and stopped as he saw footsteps going toward some place. He followed them out of curiosity until the path stopped at the entrance of the bridge. He then heard a girl's voice echo through the bridge. He immediately knew who it was. It was Kagome (dur)! But what was she doing outside and not in the Great Hall?

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked. He smiled to himself hoping to surprise her by responding until she asked in a more frantic voice, "Hello? Is it you Harry!"

He was just about to respond to her question until he heard a chuckle. Another voice replied by saying, "Helllo? Helllo? Is anyone there? Is it you Harry? Heh…my my…you seem frightened Kagome…"

Who the hell are you!" she demanded.

"What rude manners…you still don't remember me Kagome?" it replied.

"If you tell me who you are, then maybe I would…" she responded.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" it said.

'Kagome's probably reaching for her wand,' Harry thought still quiet (good job! You get a cookie!).

"For forgetting me, I'll have to punish you for that…" it added. "Incendino!" After that Harry could only hear something break, crash and collapse. Harry's hear sank. What if something happened to Kagome?

He wasn't taking any chances. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him onto the bridge searching desperately for any sign of something that was out of the ordinary or Kagome. The fog seemed to be getting thicker while a growl escaped his throat. 'Where the hell was she?'

He ran a bit further until he had to take a quick breath. Curs his not-muscular-enough body! 'Damn…I need to exercise more often.'

"S-SHUT UP!" he could hear Kagome demand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…it's always a sad time when a cute girl like you is about to die in a slow and painful way."

"What?" she demanded.

"What!" Harry yelled.

"Oh well…it was nice knowing you."

'What the hell does that mean?' that is until he heard a dreaded curse escape the mouth of the villain. "Crucio."

Kagome's screams of pain echoed through the emptiness of the bridge (oooohhh…pretty words :D). Harry's heart sank and he cried out, "KAGOME!"

This time, he ignored the burning feeling in his side, the hard pumping in his chest and focused on one main thing. To make sure that Kagome was unharmed and in his arms, safe and sound.

The villain just happened to notice the cry of Kagome's name from Harry and knew that they weren't alone anymore. Scowling he raised the wand off of her forehead and growling said, "Finite Incantatem." (sp?)

This caused Kagome's screams to decease and she was now barely hanging onto the scar breathing heavily, in and out, in and out. She was drenched in her own sweat, and the internal and mental pain wouldn't subside. Wincing she looked up to see the figure stand up and look to his right. Then she heard it too. Footsteps…and they were coming fast.

Suddenly the figure than apparated, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Just then Harry arrived with his wand in hand. He frantically looked around and soon his eyes came upon Kagome. Well of course, he was surprised to see her hanging from a piece of scarf that was starting to rip at the sides and over the bridge edge too.

"Harry?" Kagome asked in raspy voice. "W-what are you doing here?" Harry didn't respond. He was too busy staring at one of the must biggest gash he had ever seen on Kagome's shoulder.

While Harry was busy staring, Kagome's face was turning pale probably from the loss of blood from her gash. Before she had a chance to do anything, he fell unconscious and her grip started to weaken.

"Harry…" she whispered. Finally, her hand let go of the scarf and she was now falling toward her doom. Harry was now catching on what was happening at the moment and yelled out, "KAGOME!"

He rushed forward and was amazingly able to grab Kagome's hand before it was out of reach. Kagome just hung there as limp as a rag doll having no clue on what was going on around her.

"Kagome you okay?" Harry demanded. She didn't respond.

"Kagome!" Still no response.

"Damn…" he breathed (he's saying that a lot :P). Harry carefully, but quickly, lifted Kagome out of the air and made sure that she was now securely on the bridge and had no chance of falling off again.

Harry was breathing heavily from the task and plus the run he just made. Throughout the whole time Harry was trying to catch his breath Kagome wasn't heavy or anything, it was just that he was never good at running (chyeah rite…:P). Although he didn't notice it, Harry was supporting himself up with his arms with his legs spread out and Kagome was sitting between his legs and was now leaning against his chest.

Having a bit more breath (sp?) Harry asked, "You alright Kagome?"

Kagome still didn't answer to his question for the umpteenth time, and she probably wouldn't for a couple of more times. Harry quickly changed his position seeing on what people would think if they saw and took a long inspection on Kagome's physical appearance.

Her face was pale white, paler than the snow. She was drenched in her own sweat and her face was contorted in pain. One more thing to add to that, she now had a huge gash on her left shoulder that was bleeding heavily. He had to stop the bleeding or else Kagome would have lost too much blood and died.

Without much to think about, Harry used his teeth and ripped off a strip of clothing from his clothes and tightly wrapped it around her wound. It wasn't much, but it should help slow the bleeding down a bit. Then he quickly stood up and held Kagome in his arms, bridal style, and could clearly see that she was in a mixture of physical and mental pain.

Slowly he started off in a job to make sure that **he** wouldn't cause her even more pain when she already had enough to deal with. In a matter of minutes, he arrived once more at the entrance and was now walking through the snow.

He kept on moving, until he felt a slight shift in his arms. He looked down to see that Kagome seemed to be waking up. Then her eyes began to flutter open to meet Harry's eyes.

"Harry? Where am I?" she asked innocently.

"Kagome!" he called out in relief. He slowly let her down and gave her one of the best hugs he could ever muster up. He quickly let go of her and said, "Don't you dare scare me like that!"

"Harry? What are you doing here though! Wha-?" Kagome asked, but he was broken of when Harry pressed his lips against hers giving her a light kiss. Kagome just froze up, staring at him in response.

"H-harry?" she asked once more. Finally noticing what he did, he blushed a dark crimson red.

"S-sorry," he stammered. He and Kagome stood there while Harry was busy scratching his head and Kagome was staring into space dazed. It was a very, very, **very **uncomfortable silence and time for both of them at the moment.

"C-c'mon, we should go and get your wounds checked on." he told her. Kagome simply nodded but when she noticed the cloth around her gash she asked, "Did you do this?"

Harry took a quick glance and responded, "Yeah…I had to stop the bleeding somehow."

"Oh…thanks," she said shyly.

"No problem." They stood there trying not to make eye contact with each other until Kagome said, "Well we better head back to the school."

"Yeah…" he agreed. He badly wanted to ask Kagome why she was out here in the first place and why she was hanging off of a broken piece of the bridge. But he thought he could wait to question her until tomorrow.

Oh the way walking back, he noticed that Kagome was a bit wobbly and looked as if she was going to puke at any given moment.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Kagome simply replied, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Catch me…" Kagome then started to fall. Harry watched her for a second seeing everything slower than it should be (god he's weird). Then he yelled, "Kagome!"

He ran forward and was able to have Kagome land safely in his arms. He looked at her shoulder to see that the blood was seeping through the cloth he put and the drops falling into the ground. "Damn…"

"HARRY!" a voice yelled. He turned his head to see Ron and Hermione running up to him waving their hands. There was Hermione, in her thick scarf and her cheeks tinted in pink. And then there was Ron with his hat on and his ears pink.

"Harry, we looked for you everywhere! Where's K-?" Ron began but once he caught sight of Kagome and the bloody cloth, the color disappeared from his face as his skin became pale. His eyes darted from the injured Kagome, to Harry and back to Kagome again. Soon Hermione appeared beside him

"Hi Harry! Where were you? Ron and I were looking everywhere for-." Hermione started but stopped with the same expression as Ron.

"Oh my god…" she whispered and she dropped to her knees grabbing Kagome's body close to hers (its called a hug -.-). She could faintly hear the breathing from Kagome as if she was gasping for air.

"H-hermione…" she whispered. "Can't breathe."

"KAGOME! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she exclaimed hugging her even tighter. With the last of her strength, Kagome tried prying Hermione's arms of her neck.

Seeing the troubled situation, Ron began to help and then Harry. For once, Hermione seemed to be far stronger than Harry, Ron and Kagome put together (so OC O.o). Finally getting the message she let Kagome go and gasped.

"OH! IM SO SORRY KAGOME!" Hermione screamed and then she was just about to hug Kagome again until Kagome had her hands out in front of her. Luckily Ron was able to save Kagome and held Hermione back.

"Stop it Hermione! You're going to kill her!" Ron demanded. Finally Hermione went back to her old serious, if not boring, self (awww…no more OC T-T).

She slowly calmed down with an apologetic look. She then turned her attention to Kagome who was leaning against Harry and barely awake.

Harry then took Kagome in his arms knowing that she barely had enough energy to walk back to school (amazing wat a loss of blood can do to you O.o). Taking a quick glance at Kagome, who now looked peaceful and couldn't but smile, he started off in a jog back go to school. Throughout the way he was careful not to bother Kagome too much with her arm. Hermione and Ron then began to run after them in the same speed.

The whole 'journey' was easy thanks to Kagome's lightness. But on the way, there were many people who wouldn't just get out of the way, so Harry had to push them to the side. Some of them looked after him as if he was crazy and since their minds reacted so slowly (those idiots), they couldn't notice the critical condition of Kagome.

Their run came to a stop as they came unto Professor Mcgonagall's classroom. Harry gave a swift kick and the door flew open. There was Mcgonagall at her desk with a pen (the feather type) in hand, looking at them through her glasses.

"Mr. Potter! What in the names are you doing!" she yelled out. She searched their physical appearance for answers. All of them were breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, but then her eyes landed upon Kagome. Her face turned a ghostly white as she saw the cloth that was now drenched in blood.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll explain later Professor!" Harry demanded. "Just help me take Kagome to the hospital wing!"

"Alright…follow me!" she commanded raising her voice. She didn't need to see anything else. Then she ran out of the room to the hospital wing. Without another second, he ran after her hoping that they would make it there in time.

"Don't worry Kagome…everything is going to be okay." he whispered glancing down at Kagome. "I'll make sure of it."

**To be continued…**

**WAHHHH! SO MUCH FLUFF:D AND IM REALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS OR MORE! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!**

**I WOULD LIKE AT ELAST THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! ARIGATOU!**

Me: WOOT! ANOTHER FLUFF CHAPTER! XD

Kag: your happy that I got HURT! T-T

Harry and inu: WAT? WHY I OUTTA-!

Me: STOP! BEYHOLD THE POWER OF TYPING! "and so Harry and Inuyasha agreed to wear tutus and walk around in public for the next two weeks."

Harry and inu: WAT? (in tutus) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: MAUAHAHAH! IM SO EVIL!

Kag: oh really… (throws a beaded necklace around my neck) SIT!

Me: gahhhhh! (fall to the ground)

Ja Ne –animeCRAZY980-


	17. The Hospital Wing

HEY EVERYBODY!! GAHHHH IM SOOOOOO HAPPY TAT YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!! XD XD:D YAY!! plus...I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:

**lil1diva: lolz…yea…sorry about that BUT I AM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATING FOR SOME TIME!!! AND ITS NOT UR FAULT ITS MINE!! T-T and lolz THNX OH AND psst….i will soon pssst (and thnx for the long review :D)**

**easily confuzzled: lolz yea…the chap was pretty sad so I thought about adding tat part and ITS NP! I think its awesome for u to change ur name :D it means you have an open personality in my opinion XD AND TOTALLY!! I'M IN THE SAME POSITIION YOUR IN!! MUHAHAHAHA TAT MEANS IM NOT ALONE!! And sry…I cant remember which chapter ive updated either -.-;;…and I LOVE YOU TOOO!! 3 XD (and thnx for the review XD)**

**human kitsune hero: HEY!! AND THNX FOR THE COMPLIMENT!! And they do after i read the other iy/hp stories…although I totally prefer inu/kag relationships :P AND HOW COULD I BE SUCH A DUMBASS??? INUYASHA SHOULD HAVE SIT INUYASHA!! T-T SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE!! AND I'd love to read ur story!!! And lolz thnx FOR ADDING ME!! TAT'S SO AWESOME OF YOU AND SO COOL!! XD and for the cat I wil give you the Kirby dance!! (-) (- ) ( -) (-) (thnx for the LONG review XD)**

**inu and yasha: ZWOWERS!! Lolz ND YOU'LL KNOW WHO IT IS LATER ON AND THNX FOR THE REVIEW!! Lolz**

**Karin Kinomoto: lolz THNX FOR SAYING TAT ABOUT MY SHORT AND SWEET DIALOGUES!! XD and THANK THANK YOU!! YOU ARE TOO KIND!! and maybe it is…maybe it isn't…maybe its inuyasha O,o WHO KNOWS?? READ ON TO FIND OUT!!! And thnx a lot for understanding :) but NOW U HAVE TO PUT IT UP XD**

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha or harry potter...but i do own the manga and books :D BUT STILL DAMN THOSE COPYRIGHTED LAWS!!! and paperwork!! XO

ON WIT THE STORY!! XD

"talking"

'thoughts'

(author notes)

**Chapter 17. The Hospital Wing**

Harry was pacing around outside the Hospital Wing. Hermione held her head in her hands and was sitting on a wooden chair. Ron was sitting next to her with his head against the wall behind the chair. It had been quite some time since when they left Kagome in the hands of Madame Promfrey.

-----Past Time-----

Harry was jogging behind Mcgonagall making sure to take a glance at Kagome every few steps. His heart sank even deeper when he took a glance at the critical

condition she was in.

Kagome's breathing was becoming even more short and ragged within each minute, and new beads of sweat were starting to appear on her forehead. Her eyes were shut tight, probably because of the excruciating pain that her arm was causing.

Every minute or so she would give out a soft groan and shift around in his arms. Finally they were in front of the doors that led to the Hospital Wing. The professor then pushed the doors opened and Harry and Professor Mcgonagall both saw Madame Promfrey walking around carrying a couple of bottles.

The nurse turned her head and was surprised to see Harry and Professor Mcgonagall in her doorway. Her eyes shifted from face to face. Mcgonagall seemed stressed and worried...more than usual. Harry was sweating and he seemed to be carrying something in his arms.

"What in the world?" she began but stopped herself and her face turned the same color as the professor's before.

"Oh my-" said Promfrey her eyes wide.

"Promfrey, Higuarshi needs immediate help." Professor Mcgonagall demanded.

"Right, over here then," she answered leading them to a spare bed.

Harry jogged over and once he arrived he released Kagome's hands were clung onto his cloak. He tried to pry her hands away, but she sure had a strong grip.

Luckily, he was able to pry it off, but not without showing a deep blush first.

He then slowly settled her down onto the bed. Kagome stayed there in her limp position, her chest was rising up and down as every second passed by.

Harry stood there watching her every move which was also known as just staring at her. Mcgonagall stood there at the foot of the bed looking at her as well.

Madame Promfrey was busy inspecting her shoulders. Her eyes widened at the damage. Never in all of her years, has she seen a student at Hogwarts with such damage on any body part. She had to admit, Kagome was one tough girl if she was able to just faint and not go into a coma.

Although Kagome was still living, that didn't mean that she was going to die from the damage. She would have to put an assortment of potions, a little magic, and her intelligence all together to solve this problem.

"I'm sorry Potter but you will have to wait outside," the nurse commanded.

"But-" he began but he was being pushed out the doors.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. But you will have to wait outside," she answered and then closed the doors behind him. He gave a loud groan and then he noticed that Ron and Hermione were outside already waiting for him.

-----Now-----

It was at least 10 minutes, but in the minds of Hermione, Ron and Harry, it seemed like 10 years. The doors were soon opened, and the three looked to see the professor getting ready to leave.

"All right, just make sure she gets a full recovery," she said and she closed the door behind her. Noticing the stares and worried faces of the three she gave a sigh.

"Do not worry, she is badly injured, but will heal in time." she assured. "I suggest that you do not bother her if you want her injury to heal." Then she turned around and quickly walked away (more like strides -.-).

The three immediately ran inside to see Madame Promfrey standing beside a bed with her arms full of various types of bottles. She seemed to be looking

down at something.

They quickly jogged toward her and then stood at the foot of the bed. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight. There was Kagome her shoulder heavily bandaged and in a sling. There were a few cuts on her arms and legs, but they seemed to be healing.

Kagome was wearing a tank top along with a pair of short pants. Madame Promfrey then let her bottles down a grabbed a few more bandages and put it on a couple of the healing cuts. Harry stared at Kagome while a pang of guilt was left in the middle of his gut.

'I should have been there faster, it's my fault she's like this.' he thought.

In the distance, a pair of bloodshot eyes were staring at the group. The person was hiding in the shadows and wasn't noticed.

"Heh...perfect. Kagome's in too much pain to do any physical activity. Excellent...I guess the plan will proceed." the person whispered to itself. That person just happened to be the same person who shot the curse at her.

Soon Madame Promfrey was able to finish applying some of the ointment on her cuts and then bandaging it afterwards. Turning around to face the three, she slowly stated, "She still hasn't fully healed yet. So it'll be bad for her wounds if she does any extreme physical activity. Make sure that you three don't bother her, unless, you don't want her to heal quickly. If it seems as if she's in any pain, then call for me. Other than that, you may stay for the time being."

Then she left without another word leaving the four, or three alone in the silence. Out of nowhere Harry thought aloud, "I should have been there...it's my

fault she's like this."

Hermione and Ron were both lost for words. Of course, Hermione was the first to recover.

"Harry..." said Hermione sympathetically. "It isn't your fault. None of it is."

"She's right mate, it's not your fault. It's at least alright that you got here in time...for all you know, she might be...you know..." Ron took a moment of silence as he looked around uncertainly.

"Your wrong, I should have been there for her. I even promised myself that I would save her from any troubles." Harry replied coldly. Then another scary silence took place. Getting tired from standing a little bit too long, they all gathered chairs for themselves. Hermione sat on the left of Kagome, Harry on the right, and Ron at the foot. They were all staring at her.

Much time passed by, and before they knew it they were all sleeping soundly. Hermione laid her head down on the top of her chair. Ron had his head on the railing drooling and snoring peacefully, but loudly. Harry was holding onto Kagome's hand and his head was lying down on her bed.

Kagome was suddenly moving around in her sleep, getting a very uncomfortable feeling. She slowly opened her eyes to find candle lights shining and that

it was now nighttime according to the windows.

She could tell that it was coming close to dinner time. When her eyes were no longer blurry, she immediately knew that she was in the hospital wing (well...she has been there a few times durr :P). She slowly sat up causing pain around her should area. She hissed in pain and quickly held onto her shoulder with her other hand.

"Ow," she complained. She then noticed that her shoulder was bandaged and in a sling. Then she saw three figures surrounding her bed. She rubbed her eyes to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry all peacefully sleeping on her bed.

She held back a laugh at what she saw. Ron's forehead came in contact with the bed railing at one of the times, leaving a big mark across his face. Hermione's hair was tussled up and she was drooling.

Harry, however, was much different from the other two. He was holding tightly onto her hand, and somehow his head came in contact with her stomach. When she shuffled around, it fortunately startled Harry and he woke up to find Kagome staring at him.

"KAGOME!!!" he yelled out in surprise. His sudden outburst woke up Ron and Hermione instantly.

Hermione just shook her head around trying to get rid of her blurry vision, while Ron tried his best to wipe his drool away with his sleeve. Finally after some time Hermione removed her hands, away from her eyes after rubbing, and then looked around. Seeing the sight of Kagome sitting upright, she screamed, "KAGOME!! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!!"

Kagome giggled and said, "Gee, thanks for the info Ms. I-Sure-Drool-A-Lot."

"Shut up," she whispered blushing. Kagome giggled again while Ron and Harry stifled a laugh.

"Anyways," Hermione said shooting a glare at them. "Are you alright Kagome?" Hermione's face then turned into a serious one which was kind of scary thing in Kagome's opinion.

'Whoa, talk about mood swings,' Kagome thought to herself. "Yeah, I'm okey dokey!" She then put on that heart-melting smile of hers which made Harry cheeks to break out into a blush.

Then Kagome stretched her hands above her head, but then stopping quickly. She let out a shriek remembering what had happened to her shoulder.

Alarmed Harry asked, "Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome held onto her shoulder which was starting to hurt again.

"Y-yes," she just answered straightening herself up. Once again she put on a simple smile.

Harry and Hermione gave a quick glance at each other. The smile seemed to be a little bit too much. Which meant it seemed a little bit too sweet

Noticing that the silence soon took over Ron said, "Aw, c'mon guys stop being so worried!"

"Ya, he's right guys," Kagome said. "For once." Ron just crossed his arms and blew his hair away from his face.

"I'm kidding Ron!" Harry's and Hermione's worry level lowered as they saw Kagome just having fun instead of being in pain. But they still weren't putting their guard down. If there was any sign of Kagome being in pain, Harry and Hermione both had the intention to do so.

Madame Promfrey all of a sudden came in shuffling around as usual. She then noticed the three, surprised that they were still here. She immediately shooed them away.

"Come now, you have to leave Higuarshi to get some sleep. She'll be in your common room tomorrow, bright and early ready to go to class." she assured them. The three then remembered that it was night time and tomorrow would finally be the day where they could go to classes after all the days they were able to at least enjoy.

"Bye Kagome! See you in the morning!" Hermione managed to call out before she was pushed harshly out the door and to have the door shut behind her.

"Bye!" Kagome muffled out, or what they at least heard through the oak doors. The three then slowly walked back to their dorms wanting to get some sleep before the tiring classes began.

Of course, they would need the sleep to survive their long schedules that day. They all said good-bye to each other. Soon they split up and walked upstairs into their rooms. Once they were dressed in their pajamas and done turning off the light, they were already in a soundless sleep.

**To be continued...**

HEY GUYS!! IM SORRY IF YOU THINK THIS WAS A SHORTCHAPTER!! T-T PLZ FORGIVE ME!! ANYWAYS IM REALLY **TRULY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! PLZ FORGIVE ME AGAIN!!!**

**(starts running around in circles) FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMM EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! T-T FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND NOT UPDATING!!! T-T**

p.S. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS!! XD ARIGATOU!!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


End file.
